The Moon Hears Everything and Nothing
by SuperOreoMan
Summary: Moonkit is different, but that's not necessarily a good thing. Can Moonkit succeed in becoming a warrior and fufill a prophecy she is oblivious to? Or will what makes her unusual cause her to come crashing down? Rated T for future violence.
1. Allegiances

**Okay, so I know at least _I_ hate reading these, but, it's important info. So you kinda have to.**

**I plan on posting the first chapter really soon, like, today or tomorrow, and updating one of these... character thingies whenever necessary :)**

**Enjoy! Ish...**

* * *

**There has been a slight alteration. Extremely slight. Hollowpaw and Ivorytail are both now ginger and _creme-colored_, rather than ginger and white. **

**Yup, that's it ;)**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**LEADER **GOLDENSTAR— large tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with stunningly golden eyes

**DEPUTY** IVORYTAIL—ginger and crème-colored she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** BUMBLENOSE—small brown tom with a gray tail, paws, and ear.

**WARRIORS **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

LEDGESTEP—ginger and tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

SNAILFUR—gray tom with emerald eyes

APPRENTICE, TUMBLEPAW

FLUTTERGAZE—light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and orange eyes

PEBBLEFOOT—dark gray tabby tom with light gray eyes

BRIGHTEYES—crème-colored she-cat with emerald eyes

APPRENTICE, GROWTHPAW

GINGERWING—orange she-cat with green eyes

DARKBRAMBLE—black and tortoiseshell tom

MAPLEFIELD—gray, orange, black, and white calico she-cat

LONGBERRY—tabby and white tom with very long legs

WILDFANG—fierce-looking gold and white she-cat

BURROWTAIL—white and brown tabby tom with a half-tail

CURLPELT—black tom with unusually curly fur

APPRENTICE, SUNPAW

FRESHPOOL—deep ginger she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW

MOSSTHORN—black, white, and orange calico tom

LEAFSONG—striking tom with gold, ginger, and brown patches

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

TUMBLEPAW—dark brown tabby tom

GROWTHPAW—orange, black, and white calico she-cat

SUNPAW—golden tom with bright blue eyes

HOLLOWPAW—ginger and crème-colored she-cat

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

FLOWINGSPIRIT—light gray she-cat with two white paws

(Earthkit, Flamekit, Scruffkit)

BLACKSTORM—she-cat of various shades of black and with orange eyes

(Moonkit*, Ravenkit, Pokekit)

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

THRUSHCLAW—irritable white tom that is blind in one eye

ROBINPATCH—gold and red she-cat with green eyes

MANGLEDLEG—black and tortoiseshell she-cat with one immobile leg from getting hit by a monster

BERRYBLAZE—kindly old tortoiseshell tom

* * *

**WINDCLAN:**

**LEADER** WILDSTAR—ginger tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY **RAINFLOWER—gray she-cat with one white paw

**MEDICINE CAT** SWIFTWING—tabby and white she-cat with unusually long limbs

**WARRIORS** HAWKWIND—dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

RUSHTAIL—light brown she-cat with a half-tail

SKYCLAW—gray tom with white cloud-like patches

APPRENTICE, BOUNCEPAW

HEATWHISKER—ginger and tortoiseshell tom

APPRENTICE, IVYPAW

BREEZEHEART—black she-cat with blue eyes

LIGHTNINGFOOT—golden tabby tom

**QUEENS** SNOWFUR—white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

GRAYSTREAM—light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes running down flank

**ELDERS** GREENTAIL—small black, white, and ginger calico she-cat with bright green eyes

WHITEBELLY—black and white tom

* * *

**RIVERCLAN:**

**LEADER** DAPPLESTAR—brown and white mottled she-cat

**DEPUTY** FLOODPELT—bluish-gray tom with light gray eyes

**MEDICINE CAT** STALEBERRY—large orange, white, and tabby tom

APPRENTICE, LAKEPAW

**WARRIORS** DEEPFLANK—deep ginger she-cat with emerald eyes

APPRENTICE, SPOTTEDPAW

SANDSTRIPE—sand-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes

WHITEPATCH—gray tom with white spots and orange eyes

SPOTTEDWING—variegated gray she-cat with black and white spots

APPRENTICE, STILLPAW

WAVINGTAIL—crème-colored tom with an unusually fluffy tail

REEDCLAW—almost red tom with a white paw and tail-tip

**QUEENS** DEWFERN—deep black she-cat

FLOATINGPATCH--white and brown tabby she-cat

HONEYFUR—gold and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS** DAWNWILLOW—tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

BROKENFANG—kind and lively brown tom; oldest in clan

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**LEADER** FROZENSTAR—white and silver tom with ice-blue eyes

**DEPUTY** PEATFOOT—dark brown tom with black paws and muzzle

**MEDICINE CAT** SKUNKFUR—black tom with a long white stripe down his back

APPRENTICE, PINEFLANK

**WARRIORS** SNAKETAIL—tortoiseshell tom with almost hairless tail

NIGHTFEATHER—deep black she-cat with countless white hairs

APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW

STORMPELT—she-cat of various shades of gray

GREATSPIRIT—feisty black, orange, and white calico she-cat

APPRENTICE, FOXPAW

RATEAR—light brown tom with one shredded ear

CLOUDSHEEN—white and ginger tom

APPRENTICE, BRUSHPAW

YELLOWCLAW—golden she-cat with deep amber eyes

**QUEENS** SILVERSKY—silver tabby she-cat

**ELDERS** MINTFLOWER—tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye

SCRAPFUR—light brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt from battle scars

* * *


	2. Prologue

A small brown tom with gray paws and one gray ear approached a large tortoiseshell and white she-cat from behind.

"Goldenstar?" the tiny tom queried, flicking his gray tail uncertainly.

"Yes?" the she-cat turned to face him, her golden eyes glittering in the moonlight. "What is it, Bumblenose?"

"It's the prophecy; I've had another dream from Starclan."

"Another one? It must be important then." Goldenstar recalled the first phrase; 'The sacred moon hears nothing; and everything. Shield her and be at peace.'

"Indeed," Bumblenose paused, then continued. "'The one who walks in moonlight's grasp is destined to save the clans; keep her on the right path, or all the clans shall be doomed.'"

"All the clans…" the golden-eyed she-cat murmured thoughtfully. "Did—"

Her question was cut off by a screech tearing through the night. Cats dashed from their dens, thinking the clan was under attack. A light gray she-cat fled from the nursery and towards the medicine cat.

"Bumblenose, Roseflight is having her kits, b-but, they're coming out all wrong!" the trembling queen cried.

"Flowingspirit, you need to stay composed. Show me," Bumblenose said calmly before racing towards the nursery.

When he entered, he was met with a gruesome sight. One kit had been born, but it was drenched in blood, as was Roseflight.

"Flowingspirit, clean up that kit. You may also have to get herbs for me," the medicine cat jumped into action.

"I can fetch herbs. What do you need?" came a worried voice from the doorway. Blackstorm, a she-cat round with kits, was standing there awaiting orders. Bumblenose glanced at her thankfully.

"From what I can tell, all I need are some cobwebs. And perhaps some poppy seeds," although he hoped he wouldn't have to use them, because that would mean they were joining Starclan…

Another hair-raising scream was ripped from Roseflight as she had a new contraction. Bumblenose couldn't see the exact problem, only that there was still one more kit, and it was not being born correctly.

He worked and worked, but the kit's struggles and the mother's breathing were becoming weaker. Now, Roseflight couldn't even manage a scream and the kit had stopped fighting altogether.

Bumblenose regretfully gave Roseflight some poppy seeds. Now that she and the kit were relaxed, he was able to gently pull it out. It wasn't breathing. Flowingspirit and Blackstorm whimpered in grief.

"My, my kit…" Roseflight began weakly. "Is it al-alright?"

"One of your kits is fine," Bumblenose said kindly. He was surprised she could even speak at all. But Roseflight, as close to Starclan as she was, noticed the singular term. She opened one eye tiredly.

"So, it's—it's, with Starclan now?"

"I…yes. I'm sorry I couldn't save him." Bumblenose looked down at the body of the tom and winced.

"Well, at-at least I'll be with him…soon," Roseflight stammered weakly. This made Flowingspirit yowl sadly and Bumblenose sigh in defeat. It looked as if she could not be saved, and even she knew it. Roseflight looked directly into his eyes.

"My other kit, wh-where is i-it?" she questioned determinedly.

Bumblenose pushed the small mewing she-cat towards her mother.

"Right here. What will you name her?"

Roseflight took one look at her kit's strange fur coloring and smiled.

"She looks as if she's bathed in the light of the full moon," she began softly. "Moonkit. Her name is Moonkit."

Roseflight nuzzled her surviving kit, licked it on the head, and then laid down her own head. She closed her eyes, smiled, and let out a long, shaking breath. Roseflight did not move again, and her kit started mewling for milk. Blackstorm stepped over to Moonkit and wrapped her tail comfortingly around it. She looked up.

"My kits are due very soon; I have milk. I will care for her." Blackstorm gave the small kit a look of loving sadness before taking Moonkit aside to feed her.

Bumblenose just sat in shock. It was not because of the bloody scene before him; he'd seen worse. It was not because he had just failed to save two lives; although he did feel awful, one of the first rules a medicine cat apprentice learns is that you can't save everyone. No, what shocked him was the last sentence Roseflight had said:

_"Moonkit. Her name is Moonkit."_

Bumblenose bowed his head knowingly.

_The sacred moon hears nothing; and everything. Shield her and be at peace._

_The one who walks in moonlight's grasp is destined to save the clans; keep her on the right path, or all the clans shall be doomed_.


	3. Chapter 1

**First Warriors fanfic. Woohoo!**

**Dedicated to the #number sign#**

**Enjoy!**

Moonkit crouched low to the ground, staring intently at her prey. Her eyes moved back and forth as she observed her victim do the same. Suddenly it stopped, twitching a little as if awaiting the oncoming attack. Moonkit could feel her muscles bunch up as she prepared to spring. Her prey twitched once more; she pounced! She landed directly on top of it in a practiced way, then moved in for the killing bite. Moonkit could feel her teeth meet in it when suddenly she was thrown away by a massive paw striking her in the head.

She landed a few tail lengths away, dazed. Moonkit looked up to see Thrushclaw yowling angrily at her, but she heard not what he said. She spat out wisps of his white tail fur that had caught in her mouth. This seemed to enrage the elder all the further. He screamed with a new ferocity and Moonkit shrank back in fear. He waved his bleeding tail in her face before hissing and plodding off to the medicine cat's den.

Moonkit's head was beginning to hurt, but she guessed that's what she got for assaulting that grumpy old tom's tail…again. She made her way slowly back to the nursery, hoping for some comfort from Blackstorm, her adoptive mother. She had never met her real mother, for she had died giving birth to Moonkit's brother, who had also died. Blackstorm was expecting kits, and was almost due to have them, so she took in Moonkit and suckled her. Blackstorm had had her own kits almost a moon later and thought of Moonkit as her kit rather than adoptive.

When Moonkit entered the nursery, Blackstorm was nowhere to be found. She sighed, and exited. The second she placed her foot upon the ground outside the nursery, a small, golden-brown fuzz ball launched itself at her. She noticed just in time to dodge out of the way, wrap her forelegs around its chest, and tiredly pin little Scruffkit for the fifth time that day.

"You give up yet?" Moonkit asked unsteadily. The tiny cat shook his head determinedly, and stood up, shaking brambles off of him. Scruffkit's ear flicked backwards, then towards the front again. He opened his mouth excitedly as if to speak, then, clearly thinking better of it, pointed with his tail. Moonkit looked where he directed and saw Blackstorm waiting patiently for her. She nuzzled Scruffkit thankfully and trotted off to join her mother.

When she arrived, Moonkit stared closely at Blackstorms's mouth as the queen began to speak:

"Goldenstar has told me that you are to become an apprentice tonight!" she began brightly. "You'll need to wash yourself, then eat. I'll tell you when it is time."

Blackstorm licked Moonkit's ear affectionately as Moonkit sat there in astonishment. She was going to become an apprentice? _Tonight? _A smile crept onto her face. _She _was going to be an _apprentice! _

She skipped elatedly over to where her adoptive siblings were sharing a vole.

"I'm gonna be a appre-apprentice!" Moonkit stuttered in awkward exhilaration.

Ravenkit and Pokekit looked at each other in jealous excitement, and then jumped to their feet to congratulate their sister. Moonkit was enveloped in a black-and-ginger-furred embrace as the kits rubbed and nuzzled her.

Moonkit finally squeezed her way out to go spread the news. She told the ever-loving Earthkit, massive Flamekit, and undersized Scruffkit. Earthkit smiled sweetly and licked Moonkit all over after she was told, Flamekit looked surprised then sincerely jovial, and Scruffkit seemed to already know as he placed his neck on her shoulder so she could feel him purr. Moonkit also told Ledgestep, her adoptive father, as well as anyone else who would take the time to listen to her uneven speech. Many cats looked taken aback, then either upset or thrilled for her.

Moonkit was too happy to let those select few cats ruin her mood with their uncertainty, but even she couldn't help but think, _Why? Why would they _want _me to be a warrior?_

* * *

Moonkit waited, nervously kneading her paws as she became inpatient for the evening. She felt a tail on her shoulder. It was Scruffkit, smiling warmly at her. She grimaced back an attempt at a smile. He motioned for her to follow him to the center of the clearing, where he stood in the fighting stance. He wanted to fight her again? She smiled. They _both_ knew he would lose. Moonkit braced herself for the attack she knew was coming. Scruffkit was exceptionally fast, but Moonkit was fast, too, and strong.

The flash of golden-brown to her right gave Moonkit just enough time to dodge quickly out of the way, but the tip of Scruffkit's paw bent the flexible cartilage of her ear. She twisted to leap onto his back, but he was no longer there. Moonkit landed and felt something collide with her side. She and Scruffkit tumbled over and over before coming to a halt with Scruffkit on top. He smiled triumphantly, but Moonkit wasn't giving up so easily.

With one swift kick of her back legs, Scruffkit was sent flying. He landed gracefully on his hind feet. Moonkit ran over to him and swept his feet out from under him before he could get all four onto the ground. Scruffkit fell onto his side with a puff of dust and Moonkit dashed over to pin him. She flicked her tail victoriously as she stood over Scruffkit as he lay there unmoving. She bent down to make sure he was alright when he suddenly shot up and flipped her onto her back, where he stood over her, looking triumphant once more. Moonkit was astonished. Scruffkit had only ever beaten her thrice, this being the fourth.

"Get offa me," Moonkit growled inelegantly as she scrambled to get up. She noticed Earthkit, Ravenkit, and Flamekit watching their scuffle. Only Earthkit could smirk in the kindly way she did. Flamekit and Ravenkit were openly bemused by her loss.

Moonkit was just about to leap into action once again when movement in the corner of her eye distracted her. She looked over to see her clan gathering beneath Highrock, and her mother beckoning to her. Moonkit waved her tail in farewell, and dashed towards Blackstorm, who immediately started fussing over her unkempt appearance. Moonkit licked her almost-white paw before stepping away from her kithood, and towards the Highrock.

Moonkit glanced around. Cats of all colors and sizes were standing in a half-circle around her, some looking at her warily, others worriedly, and still others happily. Goldenstar was atop Highrock, and was calling for silence. Moonkit gazed intently at her leader's jaws, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she looked into Moonkit's eyes and, for her benefit, began to speak slowly:

"Moonkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known to all as Moonpaw." The new apprentice shivered in anticipation. Goldenstar looked up towards the throng of cats. Moonpaw just barely caught what she said. "Now, I know there has been much discrepancy on whether Moon_paw_ should become a warrior or not, which is why _I _am going to be her mentor." Moonpaw gasped. What an honor! She looked up as Goldenstar leapt down to touch noses with her. As they did, the tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes twinkled, and the air around Moonpaw vibrated with what must have been shouts of her new name.

Moonpaw looked up to see Blackstorm, Tumblepaw, Hollowpaw, Sunpaw, and others gather around her excitedly. At the edge of the group, she saw her old den-mates cheering for her, but unable to get to her through the ring of felines. Moonpaw also noticed several cats walking towards their dens silently, obviously unhappy that Moonpaw had been apprenticed. She looked down bitterly, finally letting their doubt get to her. Why shouldn't they be uneasy?

_What good will I even _be_? _She thought gloomily. _I can't _do _anything. How will I hunt? Or fight?_

That was the thing. She _couldn't _hunt or fight, because she was different from other cats. She only learned to talk by watching other cats talk. She only knew what they were saying because she had learned to read lips. If they weren't facing her, she would be left clueless. This was why the other cats were cautious.

Because Moonpaw was deaf.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, SHE'S DEAF! Told 'ya she was special. How will she become a warrior now?**

**Questions? Comments? Premonitions? Suggestions? Review 'em!**

**Seriously, please review, 'cause it's exciting when I get one :)**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll --(look, it's an oreo!)**


	4. Chapter 2

**I now realize that I made all the kits in the last chapter seem really mature. Pretend that they weren't :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been three days since Moonpaw was apprenticed, and she was aching all over. The first day she had been all over Thunderclan territory: she had visited Fourtrees; been warned away from Snakerocks; learned the smells of Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan; been told of the continuous struggle for Sunningrocks; and had had the danger of Owl Tree at night explained to her.

The second day, Goldenstar had taught, or tried to teach, her apprentice how to hunt. Moonpaw's attempts were pitiful. She startled away all the prey with her loud paw steps that she could not hear to know their volume. Goldenstar told her to walk the quietest she possibly could; quieter than she thought feasible, or required. The only piece of prey Moonpaw caught that day was a slow-moving mouse, and that was only because Moonpaw had stepped on its tail while she was practicing stepping lightly.

Today, the third day, Goldenstar had attempted to teach Moonpaw how to fight. Moonpaw had lost every scuffle they'd had. She could not hear her mentor creep up behind her, or the tips Goldenstar gave. Moonpaw was thrown upon the ground countless times, and she now realized that the only reason she had ever won any brawls as a kit was because she was stronger than most of her den mates. But not stronger than a full-grown leader paw-picked by Starclan.

"I'm _useless!_" Moonpaw had roughly cried out in despair. Goldenstar leapt in front of her and growled so she knew Moonpaw could see.

"You are _not _useless! You caught a mouse your _first day hunting,_ did you not?" Moonpaw opened her mouth to discredit herself, but her leader waved her tail in dismissal. "It may well have been an accident, but you were walking quiet enough that the mouse did not hear you. Many hearing cats cannot bring fresh-kill back to camp on their first day." She smiled warmly and continued. "Many cats were surprised that you did. And today's fighting practice? You'll learn. I'll help you train to use the heightened senses you have _because _of your deafness to your advantage."

Then the leader of Thunderclan had turned around and beckoned for Moonpaw to follow her back to camp. As soon as she arrived she limped straight for the apprentice's den, where she saw Tumblepaw and Growthpaw, who had not been present at Moonpaw's apprenticeship because she was on a patrol, sharing tongues. She waved her tail wearily at them then slipped inside to sleep. She curled up into a tiny ball and slept.

* * *

Moonpaw was dreaming of becoming the clan's best hunter when a paw jabbed her in the side to wake her up. Moonpaw blinked the sleep from her eyes and saw Tumblepaw, one of the oldest apprentices, standing over her. She got up and stretched, then followed him out of the den. When she stepped outside, she was bathed in moonlight rather than the sunlight she was expecting. She gave Tumblepaw a quizzical look, and he looked right at her and spoke:

"You and I have been chosen to go with the clan to the gathering tonight." His eyes twinkled in the moonlight and Moonpaw could almost feel the excitement radiating from him, and now her. She kneaded her paws eagerly and started towards the clearing. It must have just rained; there were a few puddles about. As Moonpaw passed one, she noticed just how much her name fit her.

In the water's reflection, she could see how the white fur of her muzzle and chest slowly faded to gray, and then black as it coursed down her body. It looked as if she was always bathed in bright moonlight, with her maw pointing upward towards the moon. Moonpaw glanced at her almost white forelegs, then at her almost black hind legs, and pranced around in a circle, just enjoying the night air. There was no question; Moonpaw was stunning in the moonlight, but she didn't acknowledge, nor care about this. She was too young to think about love, or finding a mate, and so she frolicked in the moonlight, unaware of a golden apprentice gazing at her with awe.

Sunpaw was aware that what he felt for Moonpaw was just a crush, and it would, inevitably, pass, but for now, he just sat and observed. He shook his head as if to clear it. He, too, was much too young to be thinking about love and mates, although he was to be a warrior in a bit over a moon. So Sunpaw shoved these irrational feelings aside and got ready to leave for the Gathering.

Moonpaw saw many cats gathered at the gorse tunnel, and joined them. She saw Goldenstar at the front, with Ivorytail close behind. In the mass of cats behind them, Moonpaw saw her father, Ledgestep, Maplefield, Wildfang, Thrushclaw, Fluttergaze, Curlpelt, Leafsong, Tumblepaw, Flowingspirit, Sunpaw, Berryblaze, and Bumblenose.

Moonpaw soon realized she was the last to arrive, and shrank from embarrassment. Sunpaw trotted up to her and pressed his flank to hers in encouragement. The parade of cats began to move, with Sunpaw, Moonpaw, and Tumblepaw at the end. They dashed towards Fourtrees hurriedly; clouds were threatening to pass over the moon. They paused at the top of the slope. Moonpaw looked downward in awe.

She had never seen so many cats in her life! There must have been dozens of cats, in every shape, color, and size imaginable. At a flick of Goldenstar's tail, the party of felines ran down into the hollow. Goldenstar took her place on the Great Rock, and Ivorytail sat down at it's base. Moonpaw had no idea what to do. She felt the buzz of many voices passing through the air, but heard only silence. But as Moonpaw had never known anything else, to her it was not silence, but normality. She followed Tumblepaw and Sunpaw to a group of apprentices from other clans.

Moonpaw's heart raced. She would be meeting new cats! But what if they thought she was hopeless as a to-be warrior? She needn't have worried. As the stink of Shadowclan, the waterlogged smell of Riverclan, and the open and wind-blown scent of Windclan assaulted her nostrils, she was greeted with warm smiles and words of what she assumed was 'hello', but the speakers weren't looking right at her. Moonpaw smiled helplessly, and Sunpaw stepped forward to explain what Moonpaw guessed was an explanation for her unresponsiveness.

She must have guessed correctly, for as he stepped away the cats looked at her with sympathy and looked straight at her to speak.

"Hello, I'm Stillpaw," said a light gray Riverclan she-cat, who still had fluffy kit fur.

"I'm Bouncepaw, and this is Ivypaw." A brown tabby tom gestured to a crème-colored she-cat. They both smelled of Windclan. Then a potent odor drifted from her right as a Shadowclan apprentice rose to speak to her.

"I'm Foxpaw," the red and white tom spoke slower than necessary, but in a kind way rather than insulting. Two more apprentices of Shadowclan spoke next.

"Hey, I'm Brushpaw. Nice to meet you," a fluffy black tom began politely as a small, light brown she-cat that reminded Moonpaw remarkably of Scruffkit interrupted.

"I'm Mouspaw," she said eagerly as she waddled up to touch noses with Moonpaw.

Moonpaw smiled at their warm welcome, and then watched obliviously as the group laughed and joked together.

_I wish I could hear, if only for tonight! _Moonpaw longed sadly. She felt like she was out of this group rather than in the center. She looked at her paws.

The pulsing in the air from the many voices became almost unnoticeable as the cats quieted down and the Leaders began to speak. Once again, Moonpaw felt like an outsider because she could not hear the conversation. So instead, she studied a lighting bug that was hovering over Fluttergaze's head.

Suddenly, she felt Sunpaw's hackles raise beside her and looked up to see many other Thunderclan cats growing as their hackles rose as well. Moonpaw whipped her head around to see numerous cats from all clans openly staring at her. She looked at Tumblepaw in confusion. He nodded upwards.

Moonpaw gasped, because the clouds had covered the moon, and it didn't look likely to clear up anytime soon. She glanced up towards the clan leaders.

_No! _The thought was too late as Shadowclan's leader, Frozenstar, tensed his muscles to leap at Goldenstar…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!!!!**

**By the way, I have the next chapter written already, so review and _maybe_ I'll post it quickly...**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	5. Chapter 3

**Kinda-random kinda-filler chapter! YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!**

***Change of mood***

**Nobody reviewed. I am very disappointed. :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Moonpaw gasped, because the clouds had covered the moon and it didn't look likely to clear up anytime soon. She glanced up towards the clan leaders._

No!_ The thought was too late as Shadowclan's leader Frozenstar tensed his muscles to leap at Goldenstar…_

* * *

…But instead hissed something at her, turned, and leapt down from the Great Rock, Shadowclan trailing behind. Mousepaw was now glaring at Moonpaw, Tumblepaw, and Sunpaw, but Brushpaw and Foxpaw still appeared friendly; even a little surprised. Moonpaw felt Tumblepaw shake with laughter beside her. She looked at him.

"Mousepaw _must _be bipolar," he explained. "One gathering she'll be silent and shy, the next outgoing, the next aggressive… not to mention how much her attitude changes _during _the gathering!"

Moonpaw purred in amusement as they left the hollow. She was still clueless about what had caused the gathering to end so abruptly, but it was nice to be clued in at least a little.

When they returned to camp, she turned to Sunpaw to ask him what had happened to create such a reaction. Sunpaw looked uncomfortable, but began to speak.

"Well, uh, Goldenstar mentioned you, our newest apprentice, and somebody pointed out that you couldn't hear. Shadowclan had been in a foul mood all night, but they started to say things like, 'Thunderclan must be _desperate _for warriors if they're even training the crippled', and 'Next thing you know they'll be taking in kittypets' and stuff. Shadowclan was totally trying to make us break the truce, although I can't understand why." Sunpaw paused thoughtfully, then continued. "Then Shadowclan looked like they were going to attack us, because we didn't retaliate. For a second I thought Frozenstar was going to leap at Goldenstar, but he just said 'Clouds have covered the moon; the truce is over' and walked away."

Moonpaw stared at Sunpaw, her mouth open. Why would Shadowclan try to rile them up at a place where Starclan had declared peace? As if he'd heard her silent question, Sunpaw shrugged, and walked to the apprentice den. Moonpaw followed, pondering the night's events.

* * *

Moonpaw awoke to feel severe air vibrations in her ear fur. She opened her eyes to see Hollowpaw screaming into her ear.

"If I hadn't been deaf already, that would've done it." Moonpaw got up slowly. Hollowpaw looked embarrassed. She looked down and started to speak, but Moonpaw reminded her she couldn't tell what was being said.

"Sorry," Hollowpaw began, even more embarrassed than before. "Tumblepaw dared me to yell into your ear to see if you'd wake up. I thought you wouldn't be able to—"

"I didn't hear you, I felt you." And with that, Moonpaw left the den. She stretched when she got out, relishing the sun's warmth. Moonpaw flicked her tail as she walked over to the fresh-kill pile, choosing a small squirrel before padding away to an empty part of the clearing. She took a bite of the squirrel, and chewed slowly. It was pretty tough, and cold; probably caught late last night. It still tasted fine, though, so she continued to eat as Sunpaw and Hollowpaw wandered over, each carrying a mouse.

"Hey there, Moonpaw," Hollowpaw remarked once she got Moonpaw's attention. Sunpaw just stared at his fresh-kill and said nothing.

_That's odd, _Moonpaw observed. _Usually he's so friendly…_

"Hi Hollowpaw, Sunpaw." Still, he was silent. Thinking of nothing else to say, Moonpaw asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thanks," Hollowpaw replied brightly between bites. Sunpaw grumbled something that Moonpaw didn't catch. Moonpaw sighed. If he wanted to be unsociable, it was certainly his own decision. She swallowed the last bit of squirrel, stood up and stretched. She was still achy from her lessons, and she wanted to loosen up before beginning again.

When she felt more relaxed, Moonpaw walked towards the nursery. She wanted to visit with Ravenkit and Pokekit; it had seemed like _forever_ since they'd last spoken.

Upon entering, Moonpaw was assaulted by two small balls of fluff; Ravenkit and Pokekit, the two kits she most wanted to see.

"_Shh! _You'll wake them," hissed a voice from the corner of the nursery. It was Flowingspirit, her tail curled protectively over her sleeping kits' ears. Although they were almost as old as Ravenkit and Pokekit, they were still more easily worn out.

Moonpaw flattened her ears in embarrassment and slunk out the small entry, stuttering that she was sorry. Her siblings followed, keen to speak with her. It had only been four days, but it felt like a moon!

"Hi!" Pokekit purred excitedly as he rubbed Moonpaw's cheek.

"You didn't come to see us," Ravenkit held back for a few seconds before leaping up to touch noses with her sister.

"It's only been four days, and besides, I saw you yesterday."

"Yes, but you didn't stay. You dropped off fresh-kill and bolted." Ravenkit looked at her accusingly.

"But guess what?" Pokekit interrupted enthusiastically. He looked at pouting Ravenkit before yelling, "We're gonna be apprentices in a half moon!"

At this, Ravenkit dropped her sulking attitude and grinned, Pokekit jumped around happily, and Moonpaw widened her eyes.

_In just a half moon? But that's a quarter moon too early! _Moonpaw thought questioningly. She did the math and realized that in about half a moon Tumblepaw, Growthpaw and Sunpaw would be made warriors, and then Thunderclan would only have two apprentices. _So Goldenstar must just be making them apprentices early for Thunderclan's sake. _

"Congratulations!" Moonpaw meowed cheerfully. Pokekit turned his head and twitched his ears that direction before turning back to Moonpaw and telling her that Goldenstar was waiting for her. Moonpaw said goodbye and promised to visit before trotting off to her mentor, and another day training to become the best warrior a deaf cat could be.

* * *

Moonpaw crouched low to the ground, feeling the vibrations in the earth with her paws and belly fur. Her ears flicked uselessly towards the direction she felt teensy sensations from. Moonpaw slowly turned her head to that direction. A movement drew her attention; a blue jay pecking amongst the roots of a tall maple tree. Moonpaw smiled silently. _Just where I thought it was!_ She thought to herself as she realized that she was, like Goldenstar had said, learning to use her other, more sensitive senses to her advantage.

She crept towards the bird quietly, placing her paws much too gently on the ground. Just then Moonpaw felt a slightly more substantial wavering through her paws. She knew from practice that it was coming from her left, several fox lengths away. The jay had apparently heard whatever caused the vibration, because it's head popped up and it spread it's wings. Moonpaw saw it was going to fly away and quickly leapt the final distance between them and into the air. She caught the bird just before it flew out of her reach, pinned it to the ground, and slayed it with one swift bite.

As she buried it, Moonpaw felt the little quiver through the ground once again, and so headed in that direction. As she walked through the undergrowth, a fresh, strong, pungent smell hit her nose.

_Shadowclan! _Moonpaw's hair rose and she immediately glanced around. Goldenstar was around somewhere, and if the need arose, she could yell for help. Moonpaw walked forward carefully, and put her nose to the ground. She followed the scent trail with her very acute nose and came to a halt when she stumbled upon a freshly turned mound of earth. It reeked of Shadowclan, and when Moonpaw pawed it aside, she found bones of what appeared to be a vole.

_How dare they! _She thought indignantly. She growled and stalked forward, her anger growing at the freshly laid trail. She began to run as she thought she was getting nearer to the intruder. Suddenly she stopped. As Moonpaw peered trough the brush, she saw a white and ginger tom saunter past a raspberry bush, unaware of her presence. She growled again. Moonpaw hunkered down as the tom's ears flicked in her direction and he changed course. He walked cautiously closer to the bush she was hiding under, and suddenly stopped right in front of it. He lowered his head slowly and saw Moonpaw cowering away from him. He smiled cruelly and said something that looked like, "Hello, kit."

* * *

**Oooh, a cliffy! You'll have to wait to see what happens, but reviews do make me write **_**faster**_**… *wink, wink* And I'll send a sneak peek of the next chapter to people who review, so… REVIEW!!!**

**Sunpaw's acting kinda funny... could it be _LOVE?_ No seriously. You've all seen Bambi, right? Love does funny things to a person--uh, animal...**

**Oh, yeah, and the amount of time until Sunpaw's Warrior ceremony in this chapter doesn't line up with the amount of time mentioned in the last chapter. So pretend that it does. Why, you ask? Because I'm the author and I say so. So to be clear, in a half moon they will be warriors and apprentices.**

**Your Pal, **

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	6. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! Yay! **

**It's kinda like a time warp! Almost one qarter of a moon passed while you guys were reading the last chapter… right between when Ravenkit and Pokekit were excited for their ceremony and before Moonpaw was found by the Shadowclan cat (aka, Cloudsheen).**

**Oooh, ex**_**citing!**_

**Oh yeah, and just to let you guys know (and for future reference;_ *hint hint*_) this story takes place 3 to 5-ish generations after Firestar dies. The twolegs never came to the forest and destroyed it, and the clans never had to leave. So for this story, just pretend The New Prophecy and The Three series' never got published. **

**Currently, Firestar is a legend, known for defeating Bloodclan and Tigerstar and bla bla bla. Everybody loves him, yaaay!**

**Dedicated to the ^carrot^**

**Enjoy!**

**PS, the ~~~ is a part of the conversation that Moonpaw didn't see/understand (I picked easy parts to miss :)**

* * *

_The ginger and white tom lowered his head slowly and saw Moonpaw cowering away from him. He smiled cruelly and said something that looked like, "Hello, kit."_

* * *

Moonpaw sucked in a breath to yowl for help, but the intruder cuffed her over the head with a massive paw, reminding her of the day she became an apprentice. The impact caused her to slide a mouse-length further under the bush. Moonpaw shook her head to clear it before squeezing out the other side of the plant. She immediately ran deeper into Thunderclan territory, feeling the vibrations of yelling; hers and the Shadowclan tom's.

A paw reached out and clawed her tail. Moonpaw gasped in pain; he'd drawn blood. Her fleeing strides faltered slightly, giving the tom just enough time to leap on her. Moonpaw struggled as he started dragging her back towards the Shadowclan border by her scruff. She cried for help one last time before the trespasser's enormous paw clapped across her mouth hard, and she tasted blood. He held it there, staggering awkwardly along as he hauled Moonpaw with the other three legs. She struggled, but being much smaller than the huge tom, Moonpaw could not escape his grasp.

The ginger and white cat pulled her along inelegantly; through thorny bushes, across coarse gravel, and causing her to twist every which way, making her scruff bleed. Moonpaw was beginning to tire of struggling, her aching limbs growing weaker. An idea struck her, and Moonpaw instantly sunk her teeth into the intruder's paw.

She felt him yowl in pain and was thrown to the ground. Moonpaw looked up just in time to see him lunge at her. She braced herself for impact, closing her eyes and flinching down. When nothing happened except a sudden flurry of air above her, Moonpaw opened one eye carefully. Her eyes shot open and widened when she saw that the Shadowclan tom had been pinned down by a familiarly large tortoiseshell and white cat.

Goldenstar's tail was lashing back and forth; twitching with raw fury towards the Shadowclan warrior. Moonpaw scrambled to her feet, and hesitantly limped to her mentor. Goldenstar's growls could be felt through the air several fox-lengths away. She was staring the intruder with intense ferocity that made the once intimidating warrior tremble like a leaf. The cats must have been conversing, because Goldenstar's jaws parted more often than they would have had she only been hissing, and the cat pinned beneath her shook his head continuously and gestured with his head and tail.

Finally, Goldenstar clouted the white and ginger tom on the head and let the dazed warrior up. He began to wobble towards his border, shaking his head to clear it. The tom apparently was not going fast enough for Goldenstar, because she dove at him, claws outstretched. He went faster after being clawed down his pelt.

After making sure he'd actually left Thunderclan territory, Goldenstar stalked off, back to the camp. Moonpaw trotted along behind, barely able to keep up with her leader's long strides. Just before entering the gorse tunnel, Goldenstar whipped around, an angry look still on her face. She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, with an eerie calm.

"Don't do that again. You could have been killed. You need to keep by somebody when we're on patrol, or training. He was going to…well, I don't know what, but probably kill you! You're small, you're deaf, Moonpaw, you've got to be more _careful_! You haven't even been an apprentice for an entire _moon_!" With each word her voice gathered emotion. She stepped forward, looking at Moonpaw intensely. "We—you—have to _prove _to every body else that a small deaf kit can be transformed into a great warrior!" And with that Goldenstar padded through the tunnel into Thunderclan camp, seemingly tranquil. **(A/N, sorry if that scene was cheesy. Pretend it was all dramatic and touching. Or something ;) **

* * *

"Hey Moonpaw," Sunpaw mewed innocently. "How are you this _glorious _evening?" He was having _such_ mood swings lately!

"Um, lovely?" Moonpaw shifted her weight onto her left flank so she could wash her right side more easily. She was still shaken from the events of the day before.

"What's so '_glorious_' about it?"

"You'll see later tonight." Sunpaw flicked her nose with is tail playfully then trotted off to meet his brother and sister. Moonpaw rolled her eyes.

Before Moonpaw could even react to the pulsing in the ground beneath her, she was assailed by two rather large kits. Ravenkit, being the first to detangle herself from Moonpaw's fur, hopped around in happy circles around Moonpaw and the still tussling Pokekit.

"Guess what, guess what, guess wha-at?" She sang cheerfully. Pokekit joined in the chant as he dislodged himself from his apprenticed sister.

_Their apprentice ceremony must be tonight, _Moonpaw concluded silently. _And that must have been what Sunpaw was implying._

"~~~~ going to be apprentices! Tonight!"

"Who do you think will be our mentors?" Pokekit asked expectantly.

"Well, I don't know. There are lots of cats who could do it." Moonpaw licked her chest fur. "When is it? Your ceremony?"

"Soon!"

"I think any minute!"

"Then you two should get cleaned up," Moonpaw purred, happy for her brother and sister. She left them hurriedly grooming themselves to go pick a mouse from the pile of fresh-kill. She ate it quickly, impatient for the ceremonies to begin.

She got her wish a few moments later when Goldenstar leapt onto the Highrock to call a clan meeting. Moonpaw padded over to the front so she could understand as much as possible. When all the cats had gathered, the ceremony began and Goldenstar spoke.

"Tonight, I have the pleasure of appointing three new warriors, and two new apprentices." Ravenkit, Pokekit, Growthpaw, Sunpaw, and Tumblepaw all beamed proudly. Goldenstar smiled warmly down on them. "Pokekit, please ~~~~ forward." The kit gulped and quickly licked his chest before proudly marching up to the rock. Goldenstar paused before continuing. "From this day forward until the day you earn your warrior name, ~~~~~~ be known as Pokepaw. Leafsong, will you please step forward?" The brightly colored tom walked up to Pokepaw and sat beside him. Goldenstar looked down at him. "Leafsong, you are quick-witted, and a noble warrior. I hope you teach young Pokepaw these attributes."

"I ~~~~~ my very best."

Leafsong bent over to touch noses with Pokepaw, who hesitated slightly before gently doing the same. Moonpaw felt the air shake for a moment as Blackstorm and a few others cheered. Then Goldenstar waved her tail for silence.

"Ravenkit, please come forward." The small she-cat took a breath before padding quickly to the foot of Highrock. "From this day forward until the day you are given your warrior name, you shall be known as Ravenpaw. Now, could Maplefield please step forward?" Maplefield trotted up to stand beside Ravenpaw. "Maplefield, you are a wise ~~~ ~~~~~ warrior of Thunderclan. I hope you will teach Ravenpaw all that you know."

"I will; if I've enough time," the elderly she-cat purred. She and Ravenpaw touched noses quickly, and the air around Moonpaw began to stir with the traditional shouts of the apprentices' names. When they died down, Goldenstar began to speak again.

"And now, if I don't appoint some new warriors, I fear there will be no room for our new apprentices," she joked. "So I want Growthpaw to step forward. Brighteyes, do you think she is ready to become a full Warrior of Thunderclan?"

"Yes, I am positive."

Goldenstar turned to Growthpaw. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend your clan; even at the cost of your life?"

Growthpaw shivered: "I do."

"Then by the powers given to me by Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forward, you will be known as Growthstream." Goldenstar leapt down from Highrock to rest her head on Growthstream's shoulder. The clan cheered and their leader called for silence yet again as she asked Tumblepaw to step forward. He did so, head held high.

"Snailfur, do you think Tumblepaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"I do."

"Tumblepaw, do you swear to keep to the warrior code, and to fend for your clan even at the cost of your life?"

Tumblepaw gazed at his leader steadily: "I do."

"Then by the powers given to me by Starclan, I give you your warrior name. ~~~~ now on, you shall be known as Tumbleheart." Goldenstar bent to rest her head on Tumbleheart's shoulder. The gathered cats rooted for their new warrior before becoming silent once more.

"Now," Goldenstar eyed Sunpaw, the last of the bunch. "Sunpaw, please come here." Sunpaw almost ran forward. She smiled. "Curlpelt, do you believe Sunpaw is ready to receive his warrior name?"

"He most certainly is."

"Sunpaw, do you pledge to obey the warrior code, and to defend Thunderclan even at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw swallowed, then replied: "I do."

"Then by the powers given to me by Starclan, I grant you your warrior name. From this day forward, you shall be known as—"

"Goldenstar!"

All the cats looked up at the interruption. Sunpaw looked deflated. It was the border patrol returning from duty. Without warning, the thick scent of blood reached Moonpaw's sensitive nose and the patrol barged through the tunnel of gorse. Wildfang and Ivorytail entered first, with Wildfang supporting her deputy. Ivorytail had a long, deep gash along her flank and one of her ears was bleeding. Wildfang had an extensive, gruesome-looking scratch across her face. Burrowtail limped into the camp next, his paw bleeding and his ear ripped.

_Where's Hollowpaw? ­_thought Moonpaw anxiously before the ginger and white she-cat ran through the tunnel, her fur fluffed up and her shoulder bleeding the tiniest amount. From the corner of her eye, Moonpaw saw Bumblenose run off to his den to fetch herbs. Rushing over to Hollowpaw, Moonpaw quickly asked if she was okay. Hollowpaw nodded hastily before washing her wound swiftly.

"It-it was Shadowclan!" Ivorytail choked out. "They a-attacked us!"

Ivorytail then collapsed, and Moonpaw saw for the first time that she had another deep gash on her throat. Bumblenose rushed to her side and began pressing cobwebs and poultices gently against her neck. Without looking up, the medicine cat said something that Moonpaw didn't catch, and Mossthorn ran into Bumblenose's den.

When Moonpaw remembered that Sunpaw hadn't gotten his name yet, she began to look around for him. Sunpaw was beside Hollowpaw, asking if she was alright. He looked slightly dejected, but also determined to help his clan. Sunpaw padded to Burrowtail's side after finding Hollowpaw to be alright, while Hollowpaw ran over to see how her mother, Ivorytail, was holding up.

Ivorytail wasn't doing very well. She didn't appear to be breathing at all until you held still and stared; then you could just barely see the faint rise and fall of her chest. She had stopped bleeding, and Moonpaw saw Bumblenose whisper, "She's in the hands of Starclan now."

The buzz of worried voices came to a standstill, each cat holding his breath; waiting. Coming from the medicine cat's den, Mossthorn rushed to Ivorytail's side, dropping the herbs at his feet. His eyes widened at her weakened state. Suddenly, Ivorytail's chest rose violently, before collapsing once more. She did not breathe again.

Hollowpaw whimpered. Mossthorn nuzzled Thunderclan's deputy before raising his head to the emerging silverpelt and yowling in grief. His daughter joined him. As Hollowpaw and Mossthorn wailed as one, the cats of Thunderclan bowed their heads simultaneously, mourning the loss of their beloved deputy.

* * *

**What is Sunpaw's warrior name going to be? **

**Is Ivorytail **_**really **_**dead?**

**Poor Mossthorn/Hollowpaw!**

**Why the heck does this chapter stink so much?**

_~Smells fine to me…~_

**Who was that?!**

_~Your inner child…or am I?~_

**Arighty then. Review everybody!**

_~Yes, review…or else.~_

***Gulp* Or else what?**

_~Or. Else.~_

**Hey, don't you be threatening my readers like that!**

**Anyways, please review! If you do, you'll get a preview! I mean, _c'mon! _It doesn't take _that _long to leave one little tiny review!**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**

_~And mind…~_

***Shudders***


	7. Chapter 5

_**Super**_**-long chapter. Over 3,500 words. Make sure you have a **_**lot **_**of time on your hands before you start reading. I probably should have separated it into two chapters, but I didn't want to. So. Get over it.**

**Dedicated to the (parenthesis). They are very handy.**

**Once again, the ~~~~ is a part of the conversation Moonpaw didn't catch.**

**Thanks to runningfirexyz for reviewing! They are the only one who did, so go them!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Hollowpaw whimpered. Mossthorn nuzzled Thunderclan's deputy before raising his head to the emerging silverpelt and yowling in grief. His daughter joined him. As Hollowpaw and Mossthorn wailed as one, the cats of Thunderclan bowed their heads simultaneously, mourning the loss of their beloved deputy._

* * *

Moonpaw's eyes widened in sadness, then narrowed as she growled furiously. Shadowclan had done this! And now Hollowpaw would be without a mother and Mossthorn without a mate.

And Thunderclan had lost a kind and loving, yet fierce warrior. Shadowclan would pay…

"Please, Ivorytail, you can't leave, Thunderclan _needs _you! Come back, _please!_" she whispered fervently. A wave of something Moonpaw couldn't exactly place ran through her body.

Just as Moonpaw was imagining all the terrible things Shadowclan should have to endure, movement caught her eye. As she watched in amazement her feelings of hatred turned to feelings of joy as Ivorytail's eyes popped open and she gasped for breath.

Nobody else seemed to have noticed because their heads were all bowed in grief. Moonpaw stepped towards the deputy in astonishment. She had been dead just moments before, and now she was attempting to scramble to her feet!

"No, just sit tight and keep still," Moonpaw instructed softly. "Bumblenose! Come here!"

The small gray and brown tabby looked at Moonpaw and started padding towards her. Moonpaw gestured with her tail towards the now panting Ivorytail, and Bumblenose stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened and he dashed the rest of the way.

"How—how did you—" He was staring at Ivorytail, then, realizing she needed attention, raced back to his den. By now, the rest of Thunderclan had noticed their deputy's revitalization. They were staring in astonishment, whispering to each other, and walking tentatively to her. Moonpaw looked down at Ivorytail. When she noticed her above him, she spoke.

"I-I was with Starclan." She began. Moonpaw told her to save her breath, but the deputy ignored her. "I was with them, and they—they welcomed me. But…then I heard you, your voice, telling me to come back, and… suddenly, I was here."

"Well," Moonpaw began uncomfortably, "I _did _ask you to come back, but I didn't think you _would._ But I'm really glad that you did."

Ivorytail smiled warmly at the white-to-black apprentice. Even if Moonpaw hadn't actually been the cause of her resurrection, Ivorytail couldn't help but feel grateful.

Bumblenose dashed to her side, already chewing up a poultice for Ivorytail's wounds. He spat them out into his paw before placing the remedy on the throat wound, then the gash on her flank. Ivorytail hissed in pain, but didn't flinch away or yelp. Mossthorn pushed his way through the gathered crowd surrounding Ivorytail, Bumblenose, and Moonpaw. He sat beside his mate and licked her gently on her face, whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Moonpaw squeezed out of the horde of cats and crouched on her paws, just waiting. Sunpaw soon joined her, as did Tumbleheart and Growthstream. The two new warriors acted as if they wanted to speak, but weren't sure if they were allowed to. Sunpaw just pressed his flank against his brother and Moonpaw, seeking comfort to alleviate his depression. He was obviously happy that Ivorytail was alive, but he knew not when he would finally receive his warrior name. The four cats shivered together in the crisp night air. It was leaf-fall, and Moonpaw could see their breath rising into the air, where it was whisked away by an unfelt breeze.

At long last, the throng of felines subsided and Ivorytail was carried to the medicine cat's den, Hollowpaw close behind. By now, the moon had almost reached it's summit and frost was beginning it's assault. The four cats crouched in the clearing still had not spoken, their thoughts being enough to occupy their entire attention. For Moonpaw, her thoughts wandered to the strange occurrence of Ivorytail hearing her voice in Starclan. Tumbleheart and Growthstream thought only of their new life as warriors. Sunpaw dreamt of his life as a warrior as well, but his future was darkened with the question of when.

As the cats rose from their long spent positions, they stretched their tender limbs and licked the frost from their whiskers. Moonpaw rubbed her ears with her paw for warmth, and Sunpaw his nose. The two apprentices walked slowly away, hoping to gain warmth by getting their blood flowing, while the two new warriors stayed where they were to keep their unneeded vigil, shivering.

Sunpaw and Moonpaw approached Goldenstar, wanting to know if he would receive his name tonight. Goldenstar stared at him for a long while, contemplating. She looked at the tired bunch of cats, shivering and cold. Then she looked back at Sunpaw. None of them had gone back to their dens, besides the kits and queens, of course. She decided, and motioned for the apprentices to follow her. She headed to the Highrock, and Sunpaw looked at Moonpaw excitedly.

"I'm going to get my name! I'm going to become a warrior!"

Moonpaw smiled in congratulation before Sunpaw raced to the base of Highrock, wriggling with anticipation. Goldenstar leapt onto the massive stone and called the clan. The weary cats gathered at the base of the rock, suddenly revitalized at the thought of a new warrior. When all the cats except Tumbleheart and Growthstream had approached the rock, Goldenstar began to speak for, hopefully, the last time that night.

"I know we're all tired, but we can't leave this cat a half-apprentice." A few cats chuckled at this, and Goldenstar grinned before continuing. "Curlpelt has already approved of Sunpaw becoming a warrior, and Sunpaw has already pledged to defend Thunderclan with his life. So all that's left is a name." The whole clan's attention was on the golden apprentice whose whiskers were covered and fur was stuck up in different directions by ice. Sunpaw kneaded his paws in impatiently as his leader scrutinized him. Finally she began. "From this day forward, you will be known as… Sunfrost."

"Sunfrost, Sunfrost, Sunfrost!" Moonpaw joined in the chant she could only feel. Sunfrost glowed almost visibly with delight. The moon lit his pelt most beautifully, and the clan gathered around to congratulate him. He searched the crowd for the cat he wanted to see most as Moonpaw crept up behind him to jump on him in congratulation. Sunfrost daintily avoided the attack and padded over to her. Moonpaw rubbed against him, happy for this achievement. Sunfrost couldn't ask for more.

* * *

**Time Warp *Funky time warp music***

* * *

Moonpaw swiftly killed one last vole before heading back to camp, her jaws full with prey. There was a gathering that night and Moonpaw really wanted to go, so she had hunted better than even she thought possible. She had caught two mice, a blue jay, a small rabbit, and the vole. For her, this was quite the accomplishment. Moonpaw had stayed close to camp this time, according to Goldenstar's orders.

Her stomach growled. She had been hunting all day and the scent of the prey between her teeth was mouth-watering. It was almost sunset; the sun's light bleeding through the almost leafless tree limbs. As she stepped over a small stream she saw her reflection in the slow-moving water. She stopped for a moment to drink, pondering her odd coloring. She'd been told that her mother was red and that her father had been white and silver. Her father, Lightningfrost, had died by a snake bite while hunting near Snakerocks before anybody knew that her mother had been expecting.

So she had the white of her father, but where did the black and gray come from? Maybe her parents' parents. Moonpaw guessed that she would never know for sure. She picked up the mice and jay, intending to come back and pick up the still buried rabbit and vole after dropping her first batch off at camp.

After Moonpaw made her way through the gorse tunnel, she was met by Sunfrost. She flicked her tail in greeting, seeing as her mouth was full, but Sunfrost did not respond. Again. Ever since his warrior ceremony, he seemed to be avoiding her. Moonpaw didn't think it was because he felt that he was better than her, because Sunfrost had never been conceited. She still couldn't figure out why he was evading her, but she hoped he would tell her soon.

Moonpaw stalked toward the pile of fresh-kill, her cheery mood ruined. She passed Goldenstar on the way, who nodded as if saying 'I told you so'. This didn't lighten her mood any. Before heading back out into the forest, Moonpaw picked up a mouse and carried it to the medicine cat den. Ivorytail was doing better, but for some reason her injuries weren't healing right or quickly enough. She was still being taken care of, even though it had been three quarters of a moon since her attack. Goldenstar had had to appoint a temporary deputy, Ledgestep, to take care of patrols and such until Ivorytail was better.

On her way to the den, she saw Wildfang walking out of it with Fluttergaze. Both she-cats had become pregnant at around the same time, and their kits were due only a half-moon apart. Darkbramble met Fluttergaze only a few steps from the nursery, nuzzling his mate lovingly. The black and tortoiseshell tom entwined his tail with the dark brown striped she-cat as they walked away to share tongues. Wildfang padded away to join her mate, Longberry, and they began to share tongues as well.

Moonpaw looked around the whole clearing. She saw Freshpool joking around with Pebblefoot and Gingerwing, and Blackstorm lying in the sun's last rays with Ledgestep. Berryblaze, Thrushclaw, Mangledleg, and Robinpatch were laying outside the elders' den, telling Earthkit, Flamekit, and Scruffkit stories in exchange for some fresh-kill. Moonpaw arrived at the medicine cat's den and asked to enter.

"Yes, come in," came Bumblenose's distracted reply. He was busy sorting the herbs he'd gathered for leaf-bare. Moonpaw spotted Ivorytail grooming her scarred pelt in the corner of the den, and brought her the mouse. Ivorytail looked up and thanked Moonpaw in a rasping voice. Because of her throat wound, Ivorytail's voice had become hoarse, and Bumblenose didn't know if the deputy's previously musical meow would be restored or not.

"Mmm, it looks nice and plump! Thanks Moonpaw," the crème and ginger-patched cat bent to eat the prey and Moonpaw turned to leave. Before completely exiting the den, Moonpaw felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Bumblenose.

"Moonpaw do you ~~~~ ~~~ could ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ herbs ~~~ me?"

"Uh, I didn't get that. What'd you say?" Moonpaw was embarrassed that she couldn't understand him just because he'd been looking away part of the time.

"Oh, of course, sorry, I was wondering if you could go get some herbs for me?" Bumblenose looked as if he was embarrassed too; that he'd forgotten her ailment.

"Oh, sure, I was heading back out anyway. What do you need?"

"I need some juniper, borage leaves, cobwebs, tansy, and comfrey." Moonpaw was overwhelmed with the long list. "I realize this is a lot, but I can't get it because I have to stay by Ivorytail and Snailfur is getting a cough. If you asked someone to go with you it might be easier."

"Is—is that it?" Moonpaw internally begged for him to say yes.

"That's all I need for now. I can get the rest later. Thank you, Moonpaw!"

As she walked away from the den, she thought who she could bring. Suddenly, a brown kit was next to her, smiling sweetly.

"I couldn't help but overhear," Earthkit began, "That you're going to collect herbs. Can I help? I know some of them."

"Sure, that would help a lot. Do you know what tansy is?" Moonpaw inquired, suddenly realizing that she didn't.

"Yes, and comfrey and borage."

"Great, let's go."

* * *

Earthkit was really into herb collecting. She knew all the herbs except juniper berries, and that only because she'd thought they were blue rather than purple.

_She could easily become a medicine cat apprentice, _Moonpaw concluded thoughtfully.

"Ook! I found shum catminch!" Earthkit exclaimed as she bounced over to Moonpaw. But that couldn't be right.

"What?" Earthkit spat some scrumptious-smelling leaves out of her mouth and licked her lips before repeating herself.

"I found some catmint! The clan can always use more of that! It's used to cure greencough and stuff," Earthkit explained energetically. Of course Moonpaw already knew this, but she just said 'Oh', and 'Wow', although she was surprised to find it so far from twoleg territory. Moonpaw had a wad of cobwebs wrapped around her tail, and they had placed the juniper inside the swathe of webs to save trips. Earthkit was carrying some cobwebs with poppy seeds inside around her tail, even though Bumblenose hadn't asked for them, tansy, borage and now the catmint, and Moonpaw carried the comfrey, the rabbit and vole, and now catmint. They found some dock and thyme, but the cats were too overloaded to pick anything else.

By the time Moonpaw and Earthkit arrived back at the camp, they were both practically drooling because of the catmint. They rushed to Bumblenose's den, dropped the herbs at his feet, and unwrapped the cobwebs, berries, and poppy seeds from their tails. Bumblenose seemed impressed with their way of holding the webs, seeds and berries.

When Moonpaw dropped the prey off at the fresh-kill pile, silverpelt was emerging. She hoped that Goldenstar would allow her to go to the gathering; she'd worked really hard that day.

Finally, Goldenstar leapt onto Highrock and called a meeting. When everyone had approached the stone, she began to speak.

"Before we leave for the gathering, it is time to ~~~~ ~~ three new apprentices!" The clan cheered and Flamekit, Earthkit, and Scruffkit walked carefully to the base of Highrock. "Earthkit, come forward." The gentle kit pranced forward knowingly. "Is it your wish to train to become a medicine cat?"

"It is," Earthkit lost her composure for one moment as she trembled with excitement.

"Then ~~~~ this day until Bumblenose believes you are ready, you will be known as Earthpaw."

Bumblenose appeared seemingly from thin air as he touched noses with his new apprentice. He smiled warmly and she tentatively as they rejoined the crowd.

"Now can Scruffkit come forward?" The tiny kit stumbled forward quickly. "From this day forward, until you are given your warrior name, you shall be known as Scruffpaw. Sunfrost, you have not been a warrior long, but you are compassionate and strong. Teach Scruffpaw ~~ ~~~ best of your ability."

"I will," Sunfrost declared determinately, while stepping forward to touch noses with Scruffpaw. It was such contrast; immense Sunfrost side-by-side with miniscule Scruffpaw. Moonpaw felt some cats laughing about it, for there was a different vibration when a cat laughed than when they just talked, or purred.

"Next will be Flamekit. ~~~~ you step forward?" The long, flame-colored pelt from which he got his name rippled in the breeze as he dashed forward, looking more fire-like than ever. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flamepaw. Ledgestep, you are an accomplished warrior, and I hope you'll pass on all your knowledge to Flamepaw."

"I will teach ~~~ ~~~ I know." Flamepaw rushed forward to touch noses with his new mentor. Ledgestep was an average sized cat, and Flamepaw was almost as big as him. Their noses struck together hard and Flamepaw broke away to nurse his battered nose while Ledgestep shook his head in annoyance.

"And now," Goldenstar continued, "We will go to the gathering. I have chosen Ledgestep, Leafsong, Gingerwing, Sunfrost, Tumbleheart, Freshpool, Burrowtail, Robinpatch, Pebblefoot, Mossthorn, Fluttergaze, Pokepaw, Scruffpaw, Flamepaw, and Moonpaw to go to Fourtrees."

Moonpaw almost jumped for joy. She was really excited to go to this gathering to meet with the apprentices from last time and to introduce Pokepaw, Flamepaw and Scruffpaw to them. Moonpaw could hardly wait.

* * *

Goldenstar motioned with her tail for Thunderclan to move forward. As her clan mates streamed down into the hollow, Moonpaw kept close to the apprentices, keen to show them around. She watched in amusement as their eyes widened when they saw all the cats. And Riverclan hadn't even arrived yet.

Moonpaw noticed that Windclan and Shadowclan mostly stayed away from each other, except for the elders, and a couple apprentices and warriors. She saw Foxpaw, Mousepaw, Bouncepaw, and a white tom sitting together and joined them, followed by Flamepaw, Pokepaw, Scruffpaw, Tumbleheart, and Sunfrost. Moonpaw assumed the new warriors wanted to brag about their new title.

"Hi Foxpaw, Mousepaw, Bouncepaw. This is Flamepaw," the large tom nodded in hello, "Scruffpaw," the tiny tom waved his tail friendlily, "And my brother Pokepaw." The sandy tom smiled.

"Hey, nice to meet you. This is Cloudpaw; he's a medicine cat apprentice." Bouncepaw explained as Cloudpaw waved shyly.

"It's Fox_curl_ now," Foxcurl stated tartly. Mousepaw just sat there and said nothing. "I became a warrior at the half-moon," He continued proudly.

"I'm a warrior too; Tumbleheart," the dark tabby swelled with pride.

"And I'm now known as Sunfrost." The golden tom began relaying the story of his delayed ceremony, without mentioning the cause.

Soon Riverclan arrived. Just as Sunfrost finished his story, Stillpaw flounced over with a blue-gray she-cat and a white and brown tabby she-cat trailing behind.

"Hello guys," Stillpaw began cheerfully, "This is—"

"I'm Lakepaw," the she-cat interrupted impatiently. "When is it going to start?"

Stillpaw leaned over to Moonpaw and whispered in her ear for a moment before remembering she was deaf. She turned to look her directly in the face.

"As you can see, Lakepaw is a little fast-paced."

"And I'm Doublepaw," the white and tabby cat said leisurely. "Anybody have any good stories to tell?"

"If you can believe it, they're sisters." Moonpaw could believe it. Flamepaw was huge, Scruffpaw was small and they were brothers. So why couldn't a fervent cat and an unhurried cat be sisters? Moonpaw told Stillpaw of Scruffpaw and Flamepaw's relation and her eyes widened before purring in amusement.

The air's vibration died down as the leaders began to speak. Frozenstar motioned for Dapplestar to begin.

"Our clan is ~~~~~ well. Prey is plentiful considering it's leaf-fall, and we have a new warrior and two ~~~ apprentices; Spottedcave, Lakepaw, and Doublepaw." **(A/N, I know I put Lakepaw in the first round of allegiances. Just pretend I didn't :)**

A white tom with black spots stood along with Lakepaw and Doublepaw. Hollers of support wove through the air, and Dapplestar said she was done. Wildstar stood next. He was facing away from Moonpaw, so she didn't know what he'd said, but Cloudpaw and a ginger and gold she-cat stood. Next Frozenstar spoke.

"Shadowclan is doing great, ~~ ~~~~ a rich _bounty_ of prey and a litter of kits ~~~ born to Silversky, ~~~ ~~ have a new warrior, Foxcurl."

Foxcurl stood proudly as more approving yowls pulsed through he air. Finally Goldenstar stood.

"Thunderclan is very well off; we're all _healthy, _no cat has _died, _we've plenty of food, _five _new apprentices, and _three_ new warriors. Scruffpaw, Flamepaw, Pokepaw, Ravenpaw, Earthpaw, Tumbleheart, Sunfrost, and Growthstream." She was staring smugly at Frozenstar the whole time, as if daring him to attack them now. Frozenstar's face was suddenly an unhappy scowl that broke through his act of innocence for a mere second before collecting himself.

"Wow, are you and Shadowclan feuding too?" Cloudpaw asked timidly. "Because they've been attacking us, and your leader looks so…satisfied, at Frozenstar, at all the new warriors and apprentices."

"Yeah," Scruffkit replied. "They attacked one of our patrols—"

"And they tried to rile us up at the last gathering, but it's _fine, _because all of Thunderclan is _healthy_," Moonpaw interrupted, giving Scruffpaw a pointed look telling him to keep some information secret.

The warriors-in-training spoke for a few moments more, but soon they were called to leave. The whole way home, Sunfrost, Tumbleheart, Scruffpaw, Flamepaw, and Pokepaw all tried to tell her at once how exciting it was to go there with a new name. She couldn't look at them all at once, so instead she apologized for leaving them and ran to catch up with Goldenstar.

"Good, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you." They squeezed through the tunnel and Goldenstar turned her dazzling eyes to Moonpaw. "I'm going to Highstones tomorrow, and I wanted you to come with me. I would also like Sunfrost, Scruffpaw, and Longberry to accompany us, but only you and I will be going inside."

* * *

**Ow. My whole hand hurts. I think I deserve a ton of freakin' awesome reviews for **_**that **_**baby. Sorry if I missed some mistakes, I didn't really want to re-read it. You know, when you write something, you're all like 'Uhh, I don't wanna read this cuz I just wrote it and it's already in my head' but you have to because it needs to be checked for mistakes but I didn't check this so if there's any repetition, situation or thing that's awkward or messed up, that's why.**

**Ow, again.**

_~Even _my_ hand hurts, and I don't even _have_ a hand.~_

**Oh,no, the voice, **_**it's back**_**!**

_~Heck yes I'm _back_, I'm part of your _mind_, I'll _always_ be here.~_

**Great.**

**Yeah. Ok, so this time review, or else. *persuading glare***

_~Or else.~_

**Yeah. I put far too much work into this chapter to not get a single one.**

_~Far too much.~_

***pause* Are you **_**mocking me?**_

_~ I would never…~_

**That's it, YOU'RE FIRED!**

_~*pause*__Can you even do that?~_

**I, uh, **_**just did**_**. AW SNAP!**

_~*silence*~_

**Hehe, I showed HIM! Uh, her…**

_~*silence*~_

**Yup, we won't be hearing from **_**her **_**for a while…him?**

_~*silence*~_

**Alright, one less annoying voice in my head, woohoo.**

_~*silence*~_

**Yeah. Okay.**

_~*silence*~_

**How can one even tell if the voice in their head is male or female?**

_~*silence*~_

**Uh, hello?**

_~Yes?~_

**(Darn, it's back)**

_~I heard that, I'm in your head.~_

**Oh. Well, then how can one tell if the voice in their head is male or female?**

_~You could ask~_

**Oh. Okay.**

cricket

_~Well? Are you going to ask?~_

**No…**

**REVIEW AND YOU GET A PREVIEW! IT'S LIKE BUY ONE GET ONE FREE; ONLY **_**BETTER**_**!!! No, seriously, PLEASE review. It really makes me happy. And I know more than three people have read this 'cause more than three have subscribed to it! So PLEASE review people! Tell me how you like Sunfrost's name, questions, comments, suggestions, ANYTHING!**

**You know what? Now that I think of it these little convo's with your mind are pretty stupid… If you like 'em, say so in your review. If you don't…say so in your review.**

_~Review!~_

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	8. Allegiances 2

**Whoohoo another one of these things! **

**NOT!**

**But, it needed to be updated.**

* * *

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**LEADER **GOLDENSTAR— large tortoiseshell and white she-cat, with stunningly golden eyes  
APPRENTICE, MOONPAW

**DEPUTY **IVORYTAIL—ginger and crème-colored she-cat with blue eyes

**MEDICINE CAT **BUMBLENOSE—small brown tom with a gray tail, paws, and ear.  
APPRENTICE, EARTHPAW

**WARRIORS **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

LEDGESTEP—ginger and tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW

SNAILFUR—gray tom with emerald eyes

PEBBLEFOOT—dark gray tabby tom with light gray eyes

BRIGHTEYES—crème-colored she-cat with emerald eyes

GINGERWING—orange she-cat with green eyes

FLOWINGSPIRIT—light gray she-cat with two white paws

BLACKSTORM—she-cat of various shades of black and with orange eyes

DARKBRAMBLE—black and tortoiseshell tom

MAPLEFIELD—gray, orange, black, and white calico she-cat  
APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW

LONGBERRY—tabby and white tom with very long legs

BURROWTAIL—white and brown tabby tom with a half-tail

CURLPELT—black tom with unusually curly fur

FRESHPOOL—deep ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW

MOSSTHORN—black, white, and orange calico tom

LEAFSONG—striking tom with gold, ginger, and brown patches  
APPRENTICE, POKEPAW

GROWTHSTREAM—orange, black, and white calico she-cat

TUMBLEHEART—dark brown tabby tom

SUNFROST—golden tom with bright blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, SCRUFFPAW

**APPRENTICES **(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

HOLLOWPAW—ginger and crème-colored she-cat

MOONPAW—she-cat that is white on her muzzle that slowly fades to black on her rump

RAVENPAW—blue-black she-cat with amber eyes

POKEPAW—black and sandy-colored tom

SCRUFFPAW—tiny golden-brown tom with blue eyes

EARTHPAW—brown she-cat with a white patch on her face and back

FLAMEPAW—massive flame-colored tom with long fur

**QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

FLUTTERGAZE—light brown she-cat with darker brown stripes and orange eyes

WILDFANG—fierce-looking gold and white she-cat

**ELDERS **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

THRUSHCLAW—irritable white tom that is blind in one eye

ROBINPATCH—gold and red she-cat with green eyes

MANGLEDLEG—black and tortoiseshell she-cat with one immobile leg from getting hit by a monster

BERRYBLAZE—kindly old tortoiseshell tom

* * *

**WINDCLAN:**

**LEADER **WILDSTAR—ginger tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY **RAINFLOWER—gray she-cat with one white paw

**MEDICINE CAT **SWIFTWING—tabby and white she-cat with unusually long limbs  
APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW

**WARRIORS **HAWKWIND—dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

RUSHTAIL—light brown she-cat with a half-tail

GINGERBERRY—ginger and gold she-cat

SKYCLAW—gray tom with white cloud-like patches  
APPRENTICE, BOUNCEPAW

HEATWHISKER—ginger and tortoiseshell tom  
APPRENTICE, IVYPAW

BREEZEHEART—black she-cat with blue eyes

LIGHTNINGFOOT—golden tabby tom

**QUEENS **SNOWFUR—white she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

GRAYSTREAM—light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes running down flank

**ELDERS **GREENTAIL—small black, white, and ginger calico she-cat with bright green eyes

WHITEBELLY—black and white tom

* * *

**RIVERCLAN:**

**LEADER **DAPPLESTAR—brown and white mottled she-cat

**DEPUTY **FLOODPELT—bluish-gray tom with light gray eyes  
APPRENTICE, LAKEPAW

**MEDICINE CAT **STALEBERRY—large orange, white, and tabby tom

**WARRIORS **DEEPFLANK—deep ginger she-cat with emerald eyes

SPOTTEDCAVE—white tom with random black spots

SANDSTRIPE—sand-colored she-cat with bright blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, DOUBLEPAW

WHITEPATCH—gray tom with white spots and orange eyes

SPOTTEDWING—variegated gray she-cat with black and white spots  
APPRENTICE, STILLPAW

WAVINGTAIL—crème-colored tom with an unusually fluffy tail

REEDCLAW—almost red tom with a white paw and tail-tip

**QUEENS **DEWFERN—deep black she-cat

HONEYFUR—gold and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS **DAWNWILLOW—tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes

BROKENFANG—kind and lively brown tom; oldest in clan

* * *

**SHADOWCLAN:**

**LEADER **FROZENSTAR—white and silver tom with ice-blue eyes

**DEPUTY **PEATFOOT—dark brown tom with black paws and muzzle

**MEDICINE CAT **SKUNKFUR—black tom with a long white stripe down his back  
APPRENTICE, PINEFLANK

**WARRIORS **SNAKETAIL—tortoiseshell tom with almost hairless tail

NIGHTFEATHER—deep black she-cat with countless white hairs  
APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW

STORMPELT—she-cat of various shades of gray

GREATSPIRIT—feisty black, orange, and white calico she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW

FOXCURL—curly-furred red tom with bushy white tail-tip and paws

RATEAR—light brown tom with one shredded ear

CLOUDSHEEN—white and ginger tom  
APPRENTICE, BRUSHPAW

YELLOWCLAW—golden she-cat with deep amber eyes

**QUEENS **SILVERSKY—silver tabby she-cat

**ELDERS **MINTFLOWER—tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye

SCRAPFUR—light brown tabby tom with a ragged pelt from battle scars

* * *

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

MAYA—crème and orange-tinted she-cat with a green eye and a blue eye (Snow, Domino)

* * *

**Wow, lots'a Thunderclan apprentices!**

**But One will be a warrior soon!**

**Adios, mi revisores! Por Favor revisos!**


	9. Chapter 6

**Whoopee! Another chapter. This one is not as long. **

**I don't believe I've ever mentioned that I do not own warriors. I don't. That'd be sweet, but, I don't.**

**Kudos to FirestarandGreystriperule, Emberheart0, and xXMaria1110Xx for actually reviewing! Yay, go them!**

***Whispers* Guess what, guys? **_**I have a secret! **_**If you go to my profile page, my avatar is a picture of Moonpaw. I found a cat silhouette online and colored it in and scanned it back onto the computer. So now if anybody is still confused on what she looks like, there's a picture!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Good, I'm glad you're here, I wanted to talk to you." They squeezed through the tunnel and Goldenstar turned her dazzling eyes to Moonpaw. "I'm going to Highstones tomorrow, and I wanted you to come with me. I would also like Sunfrost, Scruffpaw, and Longberry to accompany us, but only you and I will be going inside."_

Moonpaw quivered with anticipation. It was just before sunhigh, and Sunfrost, Scruffpaw and she sat outside the medicine cat's den waiting for Goldenstar and Longberry to join them. At the moment the golden-eyed she-cat was speaking about patrols with Ledgestep, and the impatient young cats were rearing to go. After what felt like moons to the eager youths, their leader finally joined them. At the same moment Bumblenose trotted out of his den with Earthpaw and handed out the traveling herbs. He turned to his new apprentice.

"What herbs are used in the traveling blend?"

"Um," Earthpaw narrowed her eyes on concentration before replying, "Poppy seeds, tansy, lotus roots… and skullcap seeds." **(A/N: Sorry if these are incorrect herbs; I didn't know the actual herbs so I looked it up online and this was what came up.)**

Bumblenose looked at her proudly. "Good," he replied happily and the two cats walked back into the den, still speaking.

Meanwhile Moonpaw and Scruffpaw had taken a huge bite in their excitement, and almost spat it back out in disgust. Goldenstar and Sunfrost took slower, smaller bites as the apprentices gagged on their herbs.

"Gah! That was _terrible!_" gagged Scruffpaw so that Moonpaw almost didn't catch it. She internally agreed with him, but said nothing. After all the cats had swallowed all the herbs, down to the very last poppy seed, they sat and waited for Longberry.

Right then was when the long-legged tabby tom chose to dash up to them, apologizing over and over again for being late.

"I was with Wildfang, she hasn't been feeling well," he explained as he choked down the nasty herbs. He added one last "I'm sorry!" before the cats crept out of Thunderclan and raced towards Windclan territory.

They whisked through the forest, leaping over gentle mounds of leaves lying under the trees. Moonpaw sucked in a breath of the crisp air, relishing in the cool wind passing through her fur. At first she was cold, what with the icy leaf-fall air blowing around her, but because of her quick pace Moonpaw's blood ran faster, warming her small body. By the time the cats reached Fourtrees, they were panting but not tired, and hot. They sat down for a moment, so as not to overwork their herb-enhanced muscles, before leaping up once again and heading towards Highstones and through Windclan territory.

This time they walked, not wanting to make Windclan suspicious. Moonpaw could hardly believe her eyes; there wasn't a tree in sight other than the ones behind them! Moonpaw felt unsheltered without the protective foliage and undergrowth around her. As she stepped through the tall, sturdy grasses, Moonpaw realized why they were called _Wind_clan. There had been a light wind in Thunderclan territory, but without the trees to shield the cats the wind was uncontained. Huge gusts of arctic wind sliced through Moonpaw's now seemingly thin fur, and causing the long, hard grass to lash across her face, stinging her. She could hardly look up to see where she was going to follow her clanmates.

Moonpaw looked up at the gray clouds gathering in the sky until her eyes watered. The party of cats changed direction. They were now heading towards a massive structure. Moonpaw's eyes widened, for it was the biggest thing she'd ever seen; bigger than all four of the enormous trees at Fourtrees put together! It couldn't be natural; twolegs must have built it. It looked like a big, squarish, red stone with a semi-triangular black top. White stripes formed an X across two large rectangles that touched the ground in the center of the side facing Moonpaw.

"What _is _that?" Scruffpaw hollered at her through the wind. Moonpaw just shrugged. As the cats got closer to the big red thing, the wind died down bit by bit; the large twoleg object blocking the blustery weather. When they reached the base of the gargantuan structure, Goldenstar stopped and ushered the party of cats into a small hole in the corner of one of the X-marked rectangles. Moonpaw tentatively entered, not knowing what to expect.

The inside of the thing was warm, and filled with the tantalizing odor of small rodents ubiquitously. There was hay everywhere; some in bales, some in piles. Moonpaw sat in a pile and began grooming herself, trying to warm herself further. Goldenstar came to sit beside her, and began grooming herself as well.

"What is this place?" Moonpaw asked after the clowder had warmed up a bit.

"This is a barn. The twolegs build them to keep animals in." Goldenstar was staring at a mouse that had almost run into Sunfrost. The golden tom jumped up, startled at the rodent's suicidal behavior. Goldenstar continued after Sunfrost had settled back down. "Obviously, there are no animals anymore, except Maya, the she-cat that lives here. Last I saw her she was expecting kits. I wonder if she's here…"

"I'm here," purred a voice from a bale of hay. A cat suddenly crept out of a tunnel in the hay bale, and Moonpaw suspected it was very warm even on the coldest nights in leaf-bare. The cat was beautiful; she had one emerald eye, and one bright blue eye, both of them striking. Her fur was long and glossy, not unkempt. The she-cat was mostly crème-colored, with light orange tinting her back, the top of her head, muzzle and tail. She walked with confidence, but not arrogantly. Two small bodies fell out next; kits that looked no older than four moons.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Goldenstar exclaimed as the cats greeted each other as long-lost friends. "What are their names?"

"This one is Snow," the cat gestured to the bright white she-cat, "And this one is Domino," she continued, pushing a black and white tom forward.

_What strange names! _Moonpaw cocked her head in interest.

"What's a 'domino'?" wondered Scruffpaw.

"~~~ ~ little black rectangle the hind-leggers use. They lay ~~~~ ~~~~ on a flat surface and line up the ones with the same number of white spots on them," Maya explained easily. "I used to live with up-walkers, you call them twolegs, when I was a kit. They used dominoes quite frequently."

"Okay. Well, what's a 'Maya'?"

At this Maya laughed. Her laugh felt like a queen's lovely purr. "It's just a name."

"You mean, it doesn't _mean _anything?" Moonpaw inquired skeptically.

"No, it is merely a name, and that is all it is used for."

_Twolegs are so strange, with their 'dominoes' and their 'Mayas', and meaning-nothing names._

* * *

The clan cats stayed with the barn cats until the wind died down a bit. By the time that it did, it had started drizzling and the moon had begun its ascent. Goldenstar stood up and started to stretch. Realizing they were about to go, the other Thunderclan cats stood as well, eager to leave once again. The cats said their farewells, and began their trek to Highstones.

Now there was almost no wind, but the rain was icy. Moonpaw shivered as the precipitation slowly drenched her coat. She was close enough to Highstones that she could see the crevasse that was the entrance to the Moonstone cave. She quickened her pace, wanting to get out of the rain. Scruffpaw walked beside her, chatting about anything interesting, Longberry joined up with Sunfrost, and Goldenstar trotted serenely by herself. The traveling herbs had worn off by now and Moonpaw's stomach growled. She tiredly dragged each leaden foot closer to the Moonstone, step by step.

At last, the cats arrived at the base of Highstones. At the thought of almost reaching their destination, the tired, wet, frozen cats brightened slightly. They scrambled towards the entrance to the cave, slowly yet surely. When they reached the top it was nearly moonhigh.

"Hurry!" Goldenstar hissed at Moonpaw. "We've ~~~ to get there before ~~~ ~~~ late!"

So Moonpaw cautiously followed her leader into the twisting tunnel. It began to get smaller and thinner, and Moonpaw felt claustrophobic; like the walls would soon be too thin for her to walk through and she'd get stuck. Just as Moonpaw promised herself if the walls came any closer she'd back out, the tunnel widened into a small cavern. There was a hole in the ceiling where Moonpaw could see a small amount of silverpelt, and directly below it, there was a large black stone.

Moonpaw was in awe. This was what granted a cat an audience with Starclan. Leaders received their acceptance and nine lives here, medicine cats established their bond with Starclan in this place, and both were given premonitions at the foot of this magnificent stone. The Moonstone was what linked the clans to Starclan.

"It's amazing," Moonpaw whispered, feeling that this was a sacred place. Goldenstar nodded and sat near the rock, waiting for the approaching Moonhigh.

A few moments later, the moon began to pass over the hole in the ceiling. It's light hadn't hit the Moonstone yet, but it was only a matter of time. As more of the moon's light was sent through the crack, the Moonstone began to glow. Slowly, it grew brighter and brighter until the Moon was straight overhead. Goldenstar stepped towards it and crouched before it. She pressed her nose to the majestic stone, and shut her eyes, entering the world of Starclan.

Suddenly Moonpaw felt a tug towards the stone. She took an unwilling step forward, then another. She knew she should not touch the great rock, but it was as if someone else was making her feet move. Moonpaw tried to back up, but for every one step backwards, she took two indisposed steps forwards. After much struggling to no prevail, Moonpaw was crouching at the Moonstone. She couldn't help what she did next, her body was no longer her own. Moonpaw flinched as she reluctantly bent forwards and her nose met with the powerful Moonstone.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, **_**what **_**is happening to Moonpaw?!**

**Review or you will NEVER find out! I mean it!**

**Your Story-writer-person-that-SERIOUSLY-deserves-reviews,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	10. Chapter 7

**You guys are so lucky I got the swine flu! Now you get two chapters in one day!**

**Lakestorm Wright: Thanks for pointing that out, I guess I never really noticed that. Instead of giving you a preview, how 'bout a whole chapter? Here ya go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Suddenly Moonpaw felt a tug towards the stone. She took a step forward, then another. She knew she should not touch the great rock, but it was as if someone else was making her feet move. Moonpaw tried to back up, but for every one step backwards, she took two unwilling steps forwards. After much struggling to no prevail, Moonpaw was crouching at the Moonstone. She couldn't help what she did next, her body was no longer her own. Moonpaw flinched as she reluctantly bent forwards and her nose met with the powerful Moonstone._

* * *

Moonpaw felt as if she was falling; falling the greatest distance imaginable to any cat and beyond. Just when she thought she must hit the earth with a monstrous force and be killed, there was suddenly earth beneath her feet. She looked around in confusion, for she had not felt the expected impact, or even the feeling of earth meeting her paws. As she shifted her gaze around the rather large hollow, Moonpaw realized she was at Fourtrees.

"Moonpaw. We have waited quite some time to meet you."

The voice was chilling, yet full of warmth; almost a whisper, but all around Moonpaw as if it was yelled. Moonpaw could not understand; was she hearing?

"No, you still cannot hear. The power of Starclan is great."

Moonpaw realized that the voice was in her _head_, and as bizarre as it seemed it felt almost natural. Moonpaw whipped around, hair raised in uncertainty, to see a cat standing not three tail-lengths away.

The cat was a beautiful blue-gray she-cat, but somehow faintly transparent and star-like. Moonpaw did not recognize the cat, but bowed her head in respect anyways. Whoever the she-cat was, she was obviously of StarClan. The blue cat smiled kindly.

More starry felines appeared from behind the StarClan cat, dozens of bodies materializing from stars into the lithe form of cats. Moonpaw stared, mouth open, as she recognized a few. There was Snowkit, who had been Scruffpaw, Earthpaw, and Flamepaw's sister until she became ill and died. Moonpaw recognized Redfeather, a ThunderClan elder who had passed on in his sleep peacefully a few moons before she became an apprentice. She recognized one other elderly cat from her first gathering, but she didn't know his name.

From the midst of starry cats, three stepped forward to stand next to the first she-cat. There was a red she-cat with white patches on either flank, which looked slightly wing-like. Another was a white tom with a silver tail, neck, muzzle and two silver paws. The last was a flame-colored tom that had bright green eyes. Moonpaw's own eyes widened.

_Is that _Firestar_? _Moonpaw thought in disbelief. She did not recognize the other two ancestral cats that approached her, or the first, but she was almost _sure _this was the renowned Firestar!

"Yes, I am Firestar," the legendary tom laughed, then gestured to the blue she-cat. "And this is Bluestar."

Moonpaw had heard of her as well. This was the cat that had taken in Firestar and mentored him as well. If it weren't for her, the forest might have been overrun by BloodClan, rogues, and Tigerstar's cronies at this very moment. Two of ThunderClan's most memorable ancestors were standing right in front of Moonpaw! But why? Had she done something wrong?

_Maybe they don't want me to become a warrior, _she imagined sadly.

All at once, the red she-cat and white and silver tom rushed forward. They smelled familiar, like kithood…almost like her…

"Moonpaw," the she-cat stared down lovingly and the tom purred happily.

"Mom? D-dad?" Moonpaw felt like a kit again, staring adoringly into her parents' eyes. At this the pair bent down and rubbed, groomed, and embraced their kit. Moonpaw was overcome with emotion. It was her parents, Roseflight and Lightningfrost! She savored their touch, having never known it and knowing she would be leaving soon.

"Why did you come to me?" Moonpaw asked as she pulled away from her kin. "Is it because you don't want me to continue my training?" she persisted dejectedly.

"No, we need to tell you about your—"

_Moonpaw..._

This new voice was still in Moonpaw's head, but also mostly vibration, and something else...

Firestar looked upward, starlit eyes glittering. "She won't be here much longer," he muttered slowly.

_Moonpaw._

"What's that?" Moonpaw asked fearfully. The strange feeling the latest voice gave her was new and unpleasant. She felt a tail brush her head, but saw nothing there.

_Moonpaw!_

"It's your leader, she knows you shouldn't be at the Moonstone, but it was _us _that called _you_." Bluestar and Firestar looked frustrated. A paw seemed to shake her, but again Moonpaw saw nothing.

_Moonpaw! You need to wake up! You can't be here!_

"Another time then." The four cats drifted away as if blown by a strong gale; Moonpaw's parents waving their tails and the well-known leaders looking upset.

Now Moonpaw was drifting, then falling fast until she was swiftly thrown back in her body; awake and sweating. Goldenstar was standing above Moonpaw's tensely crouching form, a mix of fear, anger, and uncertainty on her face.

Moonpaw scrambled to her feet and licked her chest fur uneasily. The Moonstone was no longer glowing, and Goldenstar's tail was twitching back and forth in… what?

"What did you think you were doing?" She was angry now, or at least covering the other emotions with antagonism. "Well?" she demanded when Moonpaw failed to reply.

"I-I, I don't know how to explain," Moonpaw replied bashfully. Goldenstar took a step forward and growled.

"You'd better try."

"I didn't want to touch it! I just started—"

"Goldenstar?" Longberry's voice echoed off the hard walls of the tunnel.

"Yes, I'm coming, just one moment!" The tortoiseshell she-cat turned her attention back to Moonpaw, now appearing calmer. "What happened?"

Moonpaw looked down and took a deep breath. Would her mentor believe her? When she looked back up to begin her explanation, Moonpaw instead saw Goldenstar standing rigidly in front of her, eyes glazed over. Moonpaw waved her tail in the Thunderclan leader's face, but nothing happened.

Just as Moonpaw was about to call for help, Goldenstar shuddered and wilted slightly then blinked her eyes open and regained her posture. The tortoiseshell appeared dazed for a moment before looking down at Moonpaw in acknowledgement. Goldenstar said nothing, just gestured for Moonpaw to follow her out of the tunnel.

_What just happened? _The apprentice wondered if Goldenstar was okay to make the long journey back to ThunderClan.

Just before stepping out of the tunnel into the frigid moonlit air, Goldenstar turned to Moonpaw. ThunderClan's leader gave Moonpaw a small smile, her golden eyes glowing as her eyes locked on her apprentice.

"We'll talk."

* * *

**Whoa, guys! WHAT JUST HAPPENED???**

**Review Review Review!!! Please Please Please!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I write!**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	11. Chapter 8

**Sorry, this one wasn't really proofread. So if it sucks, my bad.**

**I may not be updating as soon as I/you'd like, but I don't have the next chapter pre-written like I usually do, and I'm also working on another story, so sorry for that.**

**And sorry to those who reviewed and did not get a preview, I have been extraordinarily busy. I won't be offering that again cuz it's too much of a hassle. But the guys that _did _review are AWESOME!!! GO THEM!!!**

**Sorry again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Moonpaw had told her mentor everything, and surprisingly, Goldenstar had believed her. I turned out that the strange spell the she-cat had gone through had been StarClan explaining their actions. Goldenstar had looked curious as to what had happened, but she respected Moonpaw's silence about it as other cats respect the large tortoiseshell's when she spoke to her ancestors. But Moonpaw still wondered what Bluestar had been about to tell her…

The long journey back to Thunderclan was a tiresome and chilling one. Tiny Scruffpaw could hardly walk for his shivering. The group of cats stopped at Maya's barn just long enough to warm up, devour the mice that practically leapt into their ravenous jaws, and rest. After thanking Maya profusely, the cats went on their way.

The sun broke over the horizon just as the cats entered Thunderclan territory, swathing the earth in a golden radiance. To Moonpaw's delight, the air began to warm up as the sun's rays burned away the chill and fog in the air. Longberry and Goldenstar kneaded their paws as they stood in a pool of warm light that warmed the groups' icy feet.

As they padded through the gorse tunnel at last, Moonpaw's sensitive nose picked up an unexpected smell.

"ShadowClan?" Moonpaw looked quizzically at Scruffpaw beside her, and dashed into the camp. At first, nothing appeared amiss. But at a closer look, Moonpaw could tell there'd been trouble. Bumblenose was rushing in and out of his den, carrying herbs to and fro. Moonpaw ran to the medicine cat's den, peering in from the outside so as not to get in the way of Earthpaw and Bumblenose.

She saw Freshpool and Pebblefoot lying inside on soft beds of moss. Freshpool had long scratches across her face; from her left cheek diagonally to her right eye, which was swollen shut with blood oozing out of the crusting sides. The exhausted ginger she-cat adjusted her position slowly, and Moonpaw could briefly see that her stomach had been ravaged. Moonpaw winced in sympathy, before turning to the dark gray tabby to see how he was doing. At a first glance, he seemed fine, with only minor wounds. But upon looking closer, Moonpaw could see that one side of his pelt was matted with blood that was hard to see in the dark of the den and in the surrounding darkness of his fur, and he was having trouble breathing.

"What happened here?" Moonpaw asked in bewilderment to no one in particular. As she slunk away from the den, Goldenstar, Longberry, and Sunfrost passed her in a rush to see what was up. Moonpaw searched the clearing for anybody to tell her what had happened, when she saw Pokepaw, Leafsong, and Hollowpaw huddled together near the warrior's den. As Moonpaw padded closer, she noticed injuries on these cats as well, though not as severe as Freshpool and Pebblefoot's.

Hollowpaw had just a shallow scratch on her nose, and her paw was bleeding slightly. Pokepaw was washing the blood from his grimy tail that had collected many leaves and other debris, and Leafsong had a small gash over one of his bright blue eyes and on his back haunch.

_This must have happened very recently; all these cats are just now beginning to stop bleeding, _Moonpaw concluded swiftly as she walked quickly over to the group of cats, her weariness now forgotten.

"Pokepaw!" She called as she joined them. "What happened?"

The black and sand-colored apprentice looked up from his nearly clean tail and into Moonpaw's emerald eyes and began to explain.

"We were on dawn patrol, and on the ShadowClan border. All of a sudden, five ShadowClan cats jumped out at us, all of them warriors. Hollowpaw and I joined took one each, and so did the rest of the patrol, Leafsong, Pebblefoot and Freshpool. Pebblefoot got thrown into a sharp boulder, and Bumblenose thinks he broke on or more of his ribs, but that he'll be fine. Freshpool got clawed in the eye; it looks really awful. Bumblenose isn't sure if she'll ever be able to see out that eye. And her stomach got scratched up pretty bad, but Bumblenose said we got back just in time, and he thinks she'll be okay."

He went back to grooming his tail, easily hiding his shock at what had happened. Hollowpaw padded up to them a few moments later.

"~~~ ~~~ hear what ~~~~~~~~?" The crème-colored and ginger she-cat turned her head as she spoke, making it difficult to see what she said.

"Yeah, I just told her _what happened_," Pokepaw restated the question for Moonpaw's benefit, knowing how hard it was for her to understand when cats looked away. Moonpaw blinked gratefully at him.

The air vibrated as a cat spoke behind Moonpaw; from the scent, Moonpaw could effortlessly tell that it was Leafsong.

"Thank you, Leafsong," Hollowpaw bowed her head respectfully at whatever the warrior had said. Pokepaw mouthed what he'd said, 'You fought like a warrior today'. Moonpaw knew he had mouthed it because she did not feel the familiar wavering through the air that meant a cat was speaking.

As Moonpaw padded away, she was unexpectedly struck with a wave of fatigue that had been building up all the more after she had not rested when she returned to camp. She staggered to the apprentice's den, to exhausted to groom herself or eat.

_In the morning, _Moonpaw thought drowsily as she turned around in her bedding and laid down, to tired to recall that it was already morning. The last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep was Scruffpaw padding slowly into the den and settling in his own nest beside her…

* * *

_Claws glinted in the moonlight as they were swept up towards the terrifying beast, and met in midair by the monstrous animal's jaws. A cat screeched in pain as it's paw was crushed by the monster's massive jaw. _

_The grass of the moorland in WindClan's territory had been almost flattened by the great and terrible battle taking place. Dirt was overturned, plants and herbs had been uprooted, and all the prey had turned tail and fled._

_All around, cats were being destroyed in vicious combat with animals over four times their size. The huge beasts were killing cat after cat; breaking necks, tearing pelts, ripping stomachs open, spilling blood, and stepping over countless of the cats' small, frail bodies. _

_The warriors' claws and teeth seemed to have no effect on these terrible creatures, while their own enormous fangs dripped with blood and crushed small bodies in their powerful jaws._

_Corpses from every Clan surrounded the few still-living cats and the monsters they were in combat with. From ThunderClan; Goldenstar, Ravenpaw, Tumbleheart, Mossthorn, Darkbramble, Burrowtail, Gingerwing, Fluttergaze, Brighteyes, Flamepaw, Pebblefoot, Scruffpaw, even Earthpaw and Bumblenose, all were laying upon the ground, now with the ranks of StarClan. There was Frozenstar, Foxcurl, Mousepaw, Silverpaw, Peatfoot, and more from ShadowClan; Wildstar, Ivypaw, Cloudpaw, Rushtail, Snowfur, Heatwhisker of WindClan; Floodpelt, Stillpaw, Spottedwing, Wavingtail, Doublepaw, Staleberry of RiverClan; also all now in StarClan._

_And that was just in one specific area. Kits could be seen, as well as elders, fighting and dying for their Clan; for _all_ the Clans. Dead queens could be seen collapsed by their murdered kits, protective snarls still frozen on their lifeless faces._

_Dapplestar of RiverClan stumbled forward to join Ivorytail, who was now the leader of ThunderClan. The leader of RiverClan had had one of her legs torn halfway off, as well as part of her pelt._

"_Dapplethtar, what are we going to do? Tho many have died!" Ivorytail wailed with a lisp through a broken jaw, and over the screeches and howls of pain and rage. The two cats leapt onto the back of one of the savage beasts, and attempted to claw through the coarse fur and thick pelt, to no avail. After being thrown off, the stunned cats scrambled to their feet._

"_I-I don't know!" Dapplestar stuttered in anguish. "We've tried to retreat; they just followed us. This—This might be…the end."_

"_No!" Ivorytail yowled angrily. "_Never _thay that! ThtarClan will help uth; maybe a few cath will ethcape…"_

_Dapplestar looked at her sadly. "There are some things even StarClan cannot stop." The mottled she-cat looked defeated, but her expression contorted into one of horror as she began to yell at Ivorytail. _

_The ginger and crème-colored she-cat whipped around only to come nose to nose with one of the horrid monsters. She screeched with terrible pain as the massive animal picked her up by her scruff and sent her plummeting many fox-lengths away._

_Ivorytail did not move again._

Moonpaw scrambled to her paws in fear, claws unsheathed and back arched. She looked around her to find that instead of a gruesome battlefield, she was safe inside the apprentice's den, with a couple of the apprentices looking at her in annoyance.

Moonpaw laid back her ears in embarrassment, and flicked moss off of her pelt with her tail. Ever since she met with StarClan two moons ago, Moonpaw had been having strange dreams. They were all much like the one she had had that night, with small differences such as who had survived and died, and where the battle was located. She had them every other night or so, and the other apprentices had now become accustomed to it.

Moonpaw made her way out of the warm den and into the cold, frosty, morning air. She often thought back to that day; the day she'd first met with StarClan and the day ShadowClan had attacked the ThunderClan patrol. It turned out ShadowClan thought ThunderClan was stealing prey, but it had just been a kittypet. That day had also been the day Hollowpaw received her warrior name for her courage during the fight; Hollowdrop.

Moonpaw padded over to the meager pile of fresh-kill, picked out a small shrew, and slowly ate it. The first snow of leaf-bare had happened only a few days after the scuffle. All the cats had healed nicely, and Ivorytail was now back on warrior duties, having finally healed from her injury from the first border fray.

After she had finished her small meal, Moonpaw headed over to the Elder's den to change their bedding. Before she reached it, she was confronted with a rather large Wildfang, waddling forwards briskly with the weight of her kits that were due any time now.

"Moonpaw! Get Bumblenose, Fluttergaze is having her kits early! Hurry!"

Moonpaw rushed to the medicine cat den, and thought to herself, _It was lucky I was already looking at Wildfang or else she would have had to make her way all the way to the den herself!_

"Bumblenose!" she called upon entering. "Fluttergaze is having her kits!"

A few moments later, Bumblenose and Earthpaw trotted out of their den, their mouths full of herbs. They raced across the clearing and disappeared into the nursery. Several moments later, Darkbramble scrambled into the crowded nursery but was forced out again by a scolding Bumblenose.

_I hope the kits will be okay! _It would be terrible if the tiny kits didn't make it.

More cats came into the clearing, and Moonpaw could tell that the news was spreading faster than a wildfire. Many cats paced in the clearing, awaiting Bumblenose's appearance to tell them the news.

Moonpaw was getting antsy; she needed to _do _something! Since Goldenstar was out on patrol, Moonpaw told Ledgestep where she was going, and then left the camp to go hunt.

Moonpaw was halfway through her apprenticeship, and her heart fluttered at the thought. But she had become a pretty good hunter in three short months, considering her ailment. Moonpaw tasted the air for prey, and moved on when she scented none. When she arrived at Owl Tree, she tasted the air again, and this time she smelled a sparrow.

Moonpaw looked around, and spotted the sparrow pecking amongst the roots of the great tree. She crouched low to the ground, nose aimed directly at the bird in case it looked in her direction; her white front would hopefully hide her deep black behind. As she crept forward, she aimed her entire focus on this one subject.

She closed her eyes just as she was about to leap, and something strange happened. She had only felt it once before, at the Moonstone with StarClan when her mentor was trying to wake her up. It was coming from the direction of the bird, and it was part vibration, part something else; something beyond description.

Moonpaw's dive towards the sparrow faltered for a moment as her eyes whipped open, giving the bird just enough time to notice her and spread it's wings. It took off, but Moonpaw leapt high into the air after it. Her paw tip brushed it's tail feathers for a moment, before she fell back to earth, frustrated and confused.

* * *

**I felt as if the end this chapter was kind of rushed. How 'bout you?**

**What's happening to Moonpaw **_**now? **_

**Will Fluttergaze's kits be okay?**

**What was StarClan trying to tell Moonpaw, in this chapter, and the last one?? (I don't think I asked that in the last chapter…)**

**Review PLEASE!!! Questions, comments, _anything! _It makes me really happy and write faster, so just do it, because I have this totally awesome inter-story thing planned, and YOU DON'T WANNA MISS IT!!! Well, _I _think it's awesome... I'm gonna publish it soon, so I'll tell you when I do and what it's gonna be called.**

**One more thing, I need a warrior name for Moonpaw. She won't be a warrior for a while, but I need it now in order to write/begin the conjoining story. I personally like Moonblaze (at the moment, this is what I plan on making it), Moonsheen, or Moonshine, but if you guys have any other ideas, I'd love to hear them. I was hoping that it could be something to do with the pattern of her fur, so things like -blaze,  
-shine, ect would be good for her moonlit appearance. Also, you can vote on which of the three names of mine you like best if you think those would be good. Thank you, and please review!**

**Your Pal,**

**ll SuperOreoMan ll**


	12. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's been so long! Over two months! *Hangs head with shame* I've been working on other stories.**

**Also, in this story I've made quite a few mistakes and I'm sorry. I haven't read these books in **_**forever, **_**and the little things slip my mind. Feel free to point them out to me, just do it nicely. I would like to know if I make any big mistakes.**

**Thanks to runningfirexyz and Emberheart0 for reviewing! THey are the only ones that did so this chapter's dedicated to them! BUt it's kind of a filler, so...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

On her way back to camp, Moonpaw trudged disappointedly through the thickening snow. She'd only caught a thrush and a shrew, but it was after sunhigh, and she needed to get back. The falling snow fluttered gently to the ground in little clumps, sticking to Moonpaw's fur before dropping off once again as she walked on.

When she reached the camp entrance, Moonpaw was greeted by a golden tom hopping with excitement. Sunfrost began to say something, but at Moonpaw's blank stare, he calmed down a little and spoke slower and without moving.

"Fluttergaze had her kits! There's four of them, and they all survived! Three toms and a she-cat."

Moonpaw pricked her ears in delight and swiftly dropped the shrew into the inadequate fresh-kill pile, and carried the thrush to the nursery. Sunfrost joined her on the way. When they reached it, Darkbramble came out, purring more violently than a sky-monster **(They never mention the cats hearing planes/jets/helicopters go over their territory, but I'm sure they would. So that's what she means. And she doesn't hear it; she feels the vibrations)**. From inside the nursery came the smell of warmth, milk and kittens, reminding Moonpaw of her kithood.

She squeezed through the tiny opening, and the scent became stronger. In the middle of the nursery lay Fluttergaze, with her back to the entering cats, and blocking their view from the kits. Moonpaw could feel the tiny shudders of kits mewing in her ear fur as Fluttergaze turned to look at them, smiling. She gestured to Moonpaw and Sunfrost with her tail and the two cats padded over slowly. Moonpaw dropped the thrush in front of Fluttergaze, and the stripped she-cat dipped her head in thanks.

The kits were beautiful, and Moonpaw told Fluttergaze so. The queen purred happily and stared lovingly down at her new family.

"What are their names?" Moonpaw asked curiously. She had often wondered what made mothers choose the names they did for their kits.

"This one is Saplingkit," Fluttergaze motioned to the brown tom closest to where Moonpaw was standing. "That is Crispkit," the dark brown tom opened his tiny pink mouth to mew as if he already knew his name. "This is Burningkit," the little black tom had an orange tail and ears, making him look like a still hot ember, befitting his name perfectly. "And this one is Leopardkit." Fluttergaze nodded at the last kit, a tortoiseshell she-cat, the only female of the litter. None of the kits' eyes had opened yet, so you couldn't tell their eye color yet. Their thin, fluffy fur was sticking out in all directions from being cleaned after birth, and you could see Fluttergaze's orange eyes drooping gradually.

Moonpaw looked over her shoulder as she felt a warm pelt press to hers. Sunfrost was leaning gently against her, staring at the kits happily. The nursery wasn't cold, and his fur was warm now, so Moonpaw couldn't understand why he was leaning on her. She shifted to the side slightly, and wondered if he was still cold.

"You look tired," Moonpaw commented as an excuse to leave her uncomfortable position. "We'll leave now." Moonpaw waved at Fluttergaze and left the den.

The second she stepped out of the den, Moonpaw saw Goldenstar heading in her direction. Her mentor stopped for a moment to tell her to wait outside before entering the nursery herself. So Moonpaw sat out in the snow, shivering. It had stopped falling, and the sun's rays were melting what was already on the ground, causing it to be wet and sticky. Moonpaw flicked her paw in distaste, and her ears flattened as a big clump of melting snow dropped on her head from above. She glowered at the wetness as it dripped through her fur, causing her to shiver.

Moonpaw felt a tail on her shoulder, and turned to see Goldenstar motioning for her to follow. She gratefully got up, and headed towards the gorse tunnel to begin her training for the day.

* * *

The next two moons flew by for Moonpaw. Her terrible dreams of the beasts had dwindled down to only once every four or five days, but she still had them. She still hadn't told anyone about them. ThunderClan hadn't had any disturbances besides a friendly rogue, and Wildfang had had her kits; a golden tabby she-cat with white paws called Honeykit, and Freezekit, a snow-white tom. Goldenstar had told Moonpaw that she was very impressed with her progress, and many other cats seemed amazed at it too. She felt that her hunting skills had grown most, and she was very proud that she could catch more prey than any of the other apprentices, and some of the warriors.

At the moment, she was on dawn patrol with Scruffpaw, Sunfrost, Goldenstar, and Pebblefoot. New-leaf had just begun, and the day was sunny, bright, and almost warm. It was almost sun-high, and Moonpaw felt the twittering of birds, the scavenging of mice, and the light steps of the other cats as they re-marked the borders in her ear fur. She and Scruffpaw had fallen behind a little, and the two were wrestling playfully as they walked. A deep vibration tickled in Moonpaw's ear, and she and Scruffpaw looked toward the source at the same time. Sunfrost was yelling at Scruffpaw to stop, and the small golden-brown tom hung his head.

Moonpaw narrowed her eyes at Sunfrost. She was good friends with him, but he'd been such a grump lately. It was as if he never wanted her and Scruffpaw to hang out, because whenever they did, Sunfrost was always be there to spoil it. He'd tell Scruffpaw to collect moss for the elders den, or go on patrol or something. But it didn't matter. Moonpaw and Scruffpaw were becoming closer every day.

Goldenstar spoke, and Moonpaw turned to Scruffpaw for an explanation.

"She said we're heading back," he meowed, his blue eyes not meeting her green ones. She pressed her pelt against Scruffpaw's comfortingly, and gently licked his ear. She knew how he felt like he could never please his mentor. He smiled half-heartedly at her.

When they arrived back at camp, they passed Flamepaw and Ledgestep heading out for some training, with Pokepaw, Ravenpaw, and Maplefield close behind. Flamepaw had grown so much since he'd been apprenticed, that he was already bigger than his mentor. In comparison, Moonpaw felt like a tiny kit, even though she was almost the size of any other ThunderClan cat. Moonpaw could tell that he would be a fierce warrior. Pokepaw waved his sandy tail excitedly at her, and Ravenpaw simply grinned. Moonpaw waved back, then entered the camp, keen for a rest.

She grabbed a plump vole from the pile of fresh-kill, and headed towards the apprentice's den to eat it. Scruffpaw joined her, holding a small rabbit in his jaws.

"For such a small cat, you sure can eat a lot!" Moonpaw teased.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a growing tom," he replied, licking his jaws as he looked at his rabbit. Moonpaw was pleased that she could now read lips so well that a cat no longer had to be looking at her when they spoke, just facing her.

"Are you sure? You don't seem much bigger," Moonpaw said with fake disdain.

"I'm growing!" Scruffpaw cuffed her ear with claws sheathed, and she pounced on him in retaliation. He rolled onto his side before she landed on him, and he kicked her away with his hind feet. Scrambling quickly to his feet, Scruffpaw started demolishing his rabbit before Moonpaw could attack him again. She butted his shoulder gently, then settled down beside him to finish her vole.

"Just to let you know, I _so_ would have won," Moonpaw said around her prey. Scruffpaw said something that looked like "Yeah right."

Even though Scruffpaw had more to eat than Moonpaw did, he finished way before her. He stretched, and started grooming himself. When Moonpaw was done, she started sharing tongues with Scruffpaw. The talking part had always been a bit difficult for her, but she tried to make it work. She felt Scruffpaw talking, and saw him say "Here comes trouble…"

Scruffpaw tensed, and Moonpaw looked up just in time to see Crispkit, Burningkit, and Honeykit rampaging straight for them; with Freezekit close behind. Moonpaw and Scruffpaw jumped up and out of the way of the tumbling ball of battling kits.

"Hey!" Moonpaw exclaimed as the scuffle rolled right into her. The kits immediately sprang apart, and looked up at Moonpaw.

"_Moonpaw!"_ they all squealed at once, before leaping as one onto the black and white apprentice. They knocked Moonpaw over, and she was buried under a writhing blanket of excited furballs.

"Get off me you mouse-brains!" Moonpaw meowed cheerfully. Scruffpaw pulled two off of her, and she stood up and shook the other two off. Scruffpaw scolded them, telling them how tired they were, and how they'd been out since dawn, but he was stifling a smile. How could anyone get angry at such an adorable little cat?

_Well, maybe Thrushclaw could…_ Moonpaw thought, remembering from experience.

* * *

**Sucky ending, sorry. **

**My bad if the second half's not that great, it was rushed and no time to proof-read, cuz I wanted to get it to you ASAP.**

**I think the next chapter will be the last of Moonpaw as an apprentice. Yay! Excitement!**

**And FYI, I've written another Warriors fanfic called "Vanished". It's pretty much Warriors with wolves, and I have a great plotline planned. I hope. It will eventually intertwine with this story, but you don't have to read it to get the whole picture. As far as I am aware of at the moment. Please read and review _Vanished_!**

**And please review _this _story! They make me happy!**

**Your Pal,**

**SupperOreoMan**


End file.
